CAMINOS CRUZADOS
by irachelove
Summary: Dos corazones diferentes y heridos...una sola esperanza...amor...Emma perdió la fe cuando descubrió que el hombre de su vida no compartía la misma ilusión...con todo el dolor de su alma toma una decisión que marcara su destino...cruzando su camino con el hombre que jamas imagino.
1. RELACIONES COMPLICADAS

**Hola les traigo una historia completamente alterna a la que describe el anime victorian romance Emma, aclaro que los personajes no me pertenecen solo escribo para distracción es todo…**

**CAPITULO 1**

**RELACIONES COMPLICADAS**

Creo que el día de hoy hay mucho más trabajo que en toda la semana, siempre suele ser así cuando se acerca el viernes…-dijo Emma sonriente mientras enviaba unos mails.

Si verdad…-contesto Grace con quien hacia un par de años compartía una relación de amistad sincera, ambas trabajaban en una empresa de publicidad, propiedad del novio de Emma.

Que tienes Grace parece que hoy estas con la cabeza en las nubes…te sientes mal…-le pregunto Emma.

No…nada…ya sabes que con el embarazo en ocasiones me pongo un poco mal…-dijo ella con nauseas.

Te sientes muy mal…-pregunto la guapa castaña preocupada por su mejor amiga.

No…lo que pasa es que estoy considerando esto de dejar de trabajar y dedicarme por completo a mi familia, pues ya serán dos niños…es pesado…-respondió la rubia.

Creo que tienes razón, además Chris tiene un buen empleo y no creo que tengas mucha necesidad de trabajar…-dijo la castaña.

Lo sé pero tú sabes que me gusta ejercer mi profesión y pues obtener mi dinerito…-menciono Grace sonriente.

No te preocupes creo que Hans entenderá perfectamente tu situación…-dijo Emma a lo que la rubia solo sonrió.

Por cierto como esta Colín…-pregunto la castaña.

Me ha dado tanto problema con el diente, pero bueno mi esposo dice que es normal en ocasiones me pregunto que haría sin un marido medico…-menciono Grace sonriente.

Gastar, gastar y gastar…-ambas rieron por la respuesta sincera.

Explícame como está la situación en eso…-dijo Aurelia preocupada por su hijo.

Madre son cosas que suceden…ella simplemente perdió el interés en mi…-menciono el rubio.

De la noche a la mañana uno pierde el interés en la persona con la que se casa…-menciono su mama de verdad preocupada por su hijo quien hacía cinco años se había casado enamorado hasta los huesos de Eleonor Campbell.

No tengo ganas de decir nada más…-contesto William con un dejo de tristeza por lo que su mama decidió darle su espacio.

Emma llego a su departamento completamente agotada…se quitó las gafas…-esto de ser diseñadora no deja nada bueno…-dijo ella mientras se acercaba a la cocina…

Buenas noches…como esta mi princesa…-pregunto Hans mientras se daban un beso.

Cansada…tuve un largo día, pero que te digo a ti si eres el tirano…-menciono ella mientras ambos reían.

Lo se cariño, pero es que gracias a dios todo va por buen camino…-contesto el mientras la castaña miraba dentro del refrigerador.

Que es lo que se te antoja cenar…-dijo Emma.

Lo que desees por mí no hay problema…-contesto Hans mientras cerraba los ojos.

Sabes hoy estuvo la jornada agotadora…-menciono le pelinegro mientras ella sacaba algunos tomates frescos.

Por qué…el cliente nuevo es una molestia cariño…-contesto ella mientras lavaba los tomates y un poco de lechuga para preparar ensalada fresca.

No sé cómo te tomes esto pero quieren que viajemos a Irlanda para ver las necesidades del cliente…-contesto Hans.

Irlanda…cuanto tiempo…-contesto ella.

Un par de meses o más…-contesto el mientras esperaba la reacción de su pareja.

No lo sé…es mucho tiempo alejado de casa no te parece…-respondió ella.

Sí, pero que tal si hay algunos miles de dólares más…necesito que el negocio se expanda Emma, tú debes de saber mejor que nadie que tengo puestas mis esperanzas en este negocio…-menciono Hans.

Lo sé y claramente no me opongo a ello, pero estamos planeando tener un bebe creo que sería justo que estuvieras presente en el proceso…-el pelinegro la miro con duda.

Aun no estoy tan seguro de eso…-respondió Hans mientras que la castaña sentía como un balde de agua fría caía sobre su espalda.

Estas de broma…tú me lo dijiste…lo hablamos Hans ahora no me salgas con que no estás seguro de esto…-menciono Emma un tanto desilusionada.

No te molestes, pero considero que si tenemos en estos momentos familia no sé si pueda yo con los gastos…quiere expandir el negocio…-dijo Hans obstinadamente.

Emma cerro los ojos y pensó con la cabeza fría lo que estaba por decir…-Hans creo que esta relación no va a ningún lado.

Que quieres decirme con eso…-pregunto el pelinegro con temor, lo cierto es que amaba a esa mujer pero la comodidad que tenía con ella no deseaba verla destruida por la llegada de un bebe.

No pienso perder más mi tiempo contigo…tengo 4 años a tu lado, acepte vivir en unión libre a pesar que mi madre me dijo no era bueno, hablamos de hijos y aceptaste ahora dices que no…-dijo Emma aceleradamente.

Es que tu no me comprendes Emma, es tan fácil para ti cuando yo tengo muchos deseos, metas, sueños que cumplir, te amo eres la mujer de mi vida, pero un hijo…-

Te estorba…-contesto con pesar Emma.

No es el momento…el negocio está por crecer…necesito que me apoyes…-dijo él.

Cena lo que quieras, yo hoy no tengo hambre…-contesto la castaña mientras dejaba ahí parado a Hans con sus pensamientos revoloteando en su cabeza.

No puedes huir de nuestra realidad…-contesto él mientras iba detrás de ella.

Tu realidad es que no quieres una familia, solo una mujer con la cual forniques sin previo compromiso y sin explicaciones…esto término para mí…-menciono ella molesta…

Y que se supone que harás compartimos un departamento trabajas para mi…no podemos evitar simplemente no vernos…-dijo el con cierto tono fanfarrón.

No es ni mi primer trabajo ni mucho menos el último y antes de vivir contigo yo tenía una casa…-contesto ella.

Es suficiente para berrinche Emma…-dijo molesto Hans.

Hare lo que tengo que hacer y creo que encontrare un hombre que me de lo que merezco…-dijo de verdad enojada.

Búscalo…hazlo…búscalo después no te arrepientas cuando este nadando en dólares y tu sigas siendo una simple diseñadora venida a menos…-dijo el pelinegro mientras ambos se miraban con pesar…Hans salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

Emma se miró en el espejo y lágrimas de tristeza corrían por sus mejillas pero esto no tendría fin…

Mama…-grito Colin corriendo a brazos de Grace…

Parece que me haz extrañado mucho mi amor…-menciono ella cariñosamente.

Si…-menciono el pequeño mientras Grace tomaba asiento…-que pasa mama te sientes mal.

El tonto de William vino a estresarla…-menciono Vivian.

Cállate…-dijo Aurelia.

Que pasa mama, porque te preocupas por el si tú sabes perfectamente que William siempre es tan reservado en sus asuntos…-dijo Grace.

Sé que lo es…pero es mi hijo y tú sabes que me preocupa así como todos ustedes…a ti afortunadamente te ha tocado un esposo maravilloso.-contesto Aurelia.

No te preocupes más, que te parece si yo hablo con él y le pregunto que pasara…además si el divorcio es inminente pues no podemos hacer nada mama…-dijo Grace mientras su madre se estresaba.

Un hijo mío divorciado…dios vendito…-contesto Aurelia.

Buenas noches…-saludo Christopher Coppel el esposo de Grace.

Papa…-grito colín mientras corría a sus brazos…

Como está el campeón de la casa…-contesto Chris…

Bien…cariño es tarde…-menciono el rubio con cara de sueño.

Ya voy…mama tu cálmate que no podemos hacer nada, mejor creo que te daré la noticia…-dijo la rubia mientras que su esposo le sonreía.

Serás nuevamente abuela…-

Que alegría…seré tía otra vez…-grito Vivian mientras que Aurelia sonreía dichosa…

Hija mía…preciosa…-dijo ella mientras se unían en un abrazo…-ya quiero esta casa llena de rubiecitos…

Hay mama…todavía faltamos los demás…-contesto la picara de Vivian mientras todos reían…

Grace llego agotada a casa…-que tienes cariño.

Estoy muy cansada, creo que será completamente difícil dedicarme todo el día al diseño…-contesto ella.

Ya tienes la solución…no necesitas ese trabajo, además me gustaría que estuvieras pendiente de Colín más tiempo el niño comienza a crecer y la verdad es que me da pena con tu mama que lo tenga casi todo el día allá.

Lo se…pero es que no está de más un sueldo amor, pero a ciencia cierta lo estoy pensando muy bien y creo que sería lo mejor dedicarme a ustedes…mi familia…-dijo la rubia…

Colín…te gustaría que tu mama te cuidara todos los días a ti y a tu futuro hermanito…-pregunto Chris al niño de 5 años.

Si…me gustaría que mama fuera por mí al colegio…-menciono el sonriente mientras se unían en un abrazo.

Que pasa amigo y esa cara de pocos amigos…-menciono Greg.

Nada…creo que Emma no se tomó muy a bien la cuestión de irme a Irlanda por un par de meses…me das un whisky doble…-pidió al cantinero.

Un par de meses…por dios hombre si este negocio nos tomara mínimo medio año, pero después de esto puro hacia arriba amigo…-contesto Greg.

Para ti es tan sencillo, no tienes una pareja…-dijo Hans mientras tomaba de su trago seco.

Tu tampoco, hasta donde sé tú y Emma no están casados, ni comprometidos…solo viven juntos es todo…-contesto Greg.

Si es todo…pero metí la pata al decirle que tuviéramos un hijo…-contesto el pelinegro.

Ella está embarazada…-le cuestiono el castaño.

No, para nada…digamos que mi bocaza se fue de más y la hice ilusionarse con algo que pues no deseaba, fue la pasión del momento…-

Uff…menudo mal comentario, creo que cuando llegues deberás de llevar el más grande de los ramos…una cenita romántica y un sincero lo siento…-dijo Greg sonriente.

Pues no creo que funcione, cuando mi mujer se enoja no es tan sencillo contentarla…-dijo Hans con dolor de cabeza, sabía que regresando a casa le tocaría dormir en la habitación contigua, lo bueno era que madrugaría para ir a Boston.

Emma se encontraba fatal, pero lo cierto es que no perdería más tiempo…ya no…le había roto nuevamente la esperanza de poder tener la familia que ella deseaba…tal vez tendría a sus hijos de otra manera…sin un padre, así como ella había crecido…solo una gran mama.

A la mañana siguiente Hans tomo su maleta que estaba en la entrada y partió al aeropuerto, algo se le ocurriría para poder convencer a Emma…algo…

La castaña escucho al puerta de la entrada cerrarse y lo supo…supo que ese era el comienzo de su nueva vida…así que comenzó a empaquetar sus cosas, tenía todo el día para regresar a su casa…la casa de su abuela Matilde.

Quiero que hablemos de esto como la gente civilizada que debemos de ser William…-dijo con tranquilidad Eleonor.

Como la gente civilizada…dime tu sabes lo que es eso…-le cuestiono el rubio…

Por favor tú vives sumido en tus negocios no tienes tiempo para mis necesidades y yo no quiero esto para mí, necesito un esposo devoto…-menciono con un cierto grado de hipocresía la rubia.

De verdad crees que me sentiré culpable cuando tu estas siéndome infiel con Michael…por dios no me creas tan estúpido…-dijo con coraje William

Por dios no quiero más groserías en mi casa…limítate a tratar de hacer las cosas como son…mira es sencillo…tu y yo no procreamos hijos, podemos anular el matrimonio por la iglesia y al civil…no quiero nada…no lo necesito…-contesto ella.

Eso lo se…-dijo William habiéndose casado con una de las más ricas herederas de Inglaterra.

Sera gratis este divorcio para los dos…créeme…-comento ella como si de cortar un listón se tratara, lo cierto es que William se sentía muy mal.

Y alguna vez te importaron los votos que hicimos en la iglesia…-le cuestiono el rubio.

Dejaron de importarme un par de años después William…lo lamento pero lo mejor es esto, quiero divorciarme de ti…yo estoy feliz al lado de Michael…tenemos los mismo gustos, nos divierten cosas similares y lo amo…

Esa última palabra hizo que el rubio cerrara los ojos…-por qué el y no yo Eleonor.

Porque así es el amor…tu y yo asumimos los roles que debíamos después de una relación larga y tranquila, lo lógico era casarnos, pero yo no era feliz…-dijo ella mientras William se sintió muy decepcionado.

Lamento lo que sucedió, yo no quería serte infiel pero lo hice y conocí la pasión en brazos de Michael.…-el rubio solo pudo respirar hondo y tratar de asumir su realidad…

Está bien Eleonor, te firmare el divorcio los abogados se encargaran de todo…-dijo el mientras la rubia sonreía y salía del despacho…

La miro cerrar la puerta y su vista se fue a la foto que descansaba de ella sonriente…era el día que le había propuesto matrimonio y lo cierto es que se había casado para toda la vida…no para pasar el rato…

Cerro los ojos y pensó en el viento…como ahora mismo su vida era así…todo ante sus ojos se caía por la pasión contenida de su esposa, la mujer con la que creyó tener hijos…-

Miro entrar a su socio Hakim…tan silencioso como siempre y buen amigo de toda la vida.

Que es lo que pasa para que tengas esa cara…la pequeña mujer rubia que partiría tu corazón en dos ya lo hizo…-le cuestiono el moreno.

No tengo ganas de que me restriegues que es lo que paso…-dijo William molesto.

Era lógico hermano…por que no te tomas unas vacaciones en uno de esos lujosos cruceros de solteros…es divertido…sexo gratis…-menciono Hakim.

No me interesa…además no quiero pescar un sífilis…-el moreno se rio pues eso exactamente le había pasado por andar de pervetidillo.

No hablemos de mi…ya te dijo la verdad…-

A medias…pero yo se lo dije, ella ni se molesto es más me dijo que lo ama…fin de mi patético amor por una esposa como ella…-contesto William con un tono deprimente.

Quisiera aconsejarte amigo, pero no soy bueno en eso lo único que puedo decirte que hay muchas mujeres en el mundo…-dijo el sonriente.

Lo se…-respondió William mientras se servía un poco de whisky.

Por cierto tengo el contrato firmado…-menciono el moreno.

Vaya, eres el socio más emprendedor que he tenido…-Hakim sonrió.

Soy el único socio que tienes Will…-contesto él.

Que te parece si salimos a comer, siento que me ahogare en este lugar…tarde que temprano me mudare a mi departamento de soltero…-respondió el rubio.

Me gusta esta mansión…es acogedora…-dijo con ironía Hakim ante la cara de tristeza de su amigo.

La venderé…es más creo que al quemare y después la venderé…-menciono el rubio.

Podemos crear una historia de desamor con un trágico desenlace donde el protagonista un guapo y rubio empresario vuelto loco por la infidelidad de su esposa enciende la mansión para olvidar el recuerdo de la mujer lepera…todo un drama, tal vez aumente el valor de la propiedad…-dijo Hakim mientras William le miraba con reproche.

Olvídalo…vámonos…-sin más salieron de esa lujosa casa donde había vivido con su esposa cinco largos años.

Emma miro el departamento que había compartido con el hombre que creyó era el indicado…el amor de su vida…-vamos amiga creo que no es bueno que estés atormentándote más…-dijo Grace.

Lo se…pero la verdad es que cuesta mucho…-respondió con un par de lágrimas la castaña.

Es mejor ahorita que después…ya verás que encontraras al hombre que te merezca.

Tal vez si…tal vez no…-contesto con mucho desanimo Emma mientras cerraba la puerta.

Creo que deberás primero sanar está herida y después el tiempo dirá, eres joven, guapa e inteligente…menudo partido…-comento Grace sonriente.

Lo dices porque eres mi mejor amiga y me quieres…-señalo Emma.

Lo se…pero de verdad tal vez Hans te ama pero no lo suficiente como para hacer esa pausa y poder crear una familia…-contesto la rubia.

Sabes me duele de verdad que mis ilusiones de tener un pedacito de cielo simplemente con el no funcionen…-contesto la castaña mientras ambas se unían en un abrazo y partían del lugar.

* * *

Hola que tal, les dejo esta nueva historia de amor basada en el anime de Emma, Victorian Romance…particularmente me encanto es breve pero linda e incursionando en otro nuevo anime…saludos…


	2. MI NUEVA CASA

**CAPITULO 2**

**MI NUEVA CASA**

Que opinas de la casa de mi abuela…-pregunto la castaña.

Creo que es muy linda, siempre me ha gustado…dime como piensas que se tomara esto Hans…

No lo sé…el solo quiero que no esté más en mis asuntos inmiscuido…quiero que solo salga de mi vida como entro…-dijo Emma mientras las lágrimas fluían por su rostro libremente…

Hay amiga lo siento mucho por ti…-dijo Grace sonriente mientras se unían en un abrazo.

Espero que mi madre no se moleste conmigo…estoy escuchando ya sus palabras…-dijo Emma.

De verdad…pues considero que tu mama te apoyara más que nunca solo son ustedes dos y tú sabes que ella te ama…-dijo la rubia.

Lo se…-contesto Emma mientras miraba el lugar lleno de polvo…-al parecer tendré mucho por hacer este fin de semana.

Por cierto que le dirás a Hans, saldrás del trabajo…porque yo si…-menciono Grace.

Acudiré el lunes para renunciar, lo cierto es que tengo una buena oferta de trabajo con Justin…-dijo la castaña.

Estas de broma…pero ellos se odian son empresas contrapunteadas…-dijo Grace de verdad sorprendida, literalmente Hans y Justin eran enemigos acérrimos.

Ya lo sé…pero no tengo a donde más ir y la verdad es que la paga es muy buena…que tendría de malo tener un par de dólares más…la vida en Utah no es para nada barata.

Yo sé que no pero…Justin Tereas…dios…-comento Grace mientras sonreía…-quisiera ver la cara de Hans cuando esto pase amiga.

Creo que yo desearía lo contrario…-contesto ella mientras comenzaban a acomodar las cosas…

Porque tienes esa cara, te duele algo…-pregunto Chris…

No…solo que me da pena con Emma…-menciono la rubia mientras tomaba asiento.

Pues tal vez era lo mejor, digo Hans es un buen tipo y se nota que amaba a Emma, pero pues en ocasiones no siempre las personas compartimos los mismos sueños…él se ve más como interesado en adquirir cierta posición y ella en conformar un hogar…-

Creo que me saque la lotería contigo…desearía que mi amiga tuviera un esposo como el que dios puso en mi camino…-dijo Grace mientras su esposo lo abrazaba.

La tarde había caído en la ciudad y Emma estaba al fin sacando la basura acumulada a lo largo de los años…mucho polvo…-Creo que le hace falta una pintada a la casa.

Hola…por dios muchacha pensé que estaba un ladrón en esta casa…-dijo Al el amigo de su padre.

Hola, literalmente lo llame con la mente estaba pensando tal vez en darle una pintadita a la casa o una remodelación completa…no lo sé…-dijo Emma entusiasmada.

Y donde esta ese novio tuyo…-dijo Al preocupado por la castaña.

Mi madre no erro…termino…-dijo ella con dolor en su pecho.

Sabes, creo que es mejor que regreses a tus raíces hija además hombres hay muchos…podría decirte que ese mentado Hans pues se miraba que te quería, pero no era de tu tipo…-comento el maduro señor mientras miraba la casita.

Por qué lo dice…-pregunto la castaña contrariada por la información.

Soy hombre hija y se identificar a los de mi especie…tu eres una niña muy afable y de buen corazón…te falta ese poquito de malicia que él tiene…pero no hablemos más del tema que color te gustaría…-pregunto Al.

Creo que unos marrones estarían bien o cremas…-pregunto Emma mientras Al pensaba…

Hans estaba agotado…tomo un taxi y estaba ansioso hasta cierto punto de llegar a casa, la verdad es que amaba a Emma, pero no deseaba un hijo aun…tal vez un par de años adelante trataría de explicarle la situación y hacerla participe de ella.

Sabía perfectamente que mujeres como ella hoy en día eran difíciles de encontrar…miro la calle y encontró un puesto de rosas…-pare aquí por favor solo compro unas rosas para mi…-

El pelinegro no podía decir esposa…novia…pues no era nada de eso…-mi mujer…-dijo el simple mientras la vendedora se acercaba.

Deme el ramo más grande de todos…-dijo el mientras el taxista le sonreía…después de unos minutos bajo del taxi con un fuerte aroma a rosas…la verdad es que a él esa clase de cursilerías no le gustaban.

Trataba de ser caballeroso y paciente con muchas cosas, pero su cultura era así…seco…al contrario de Emma quien era la calidez de su hogar.

Subió el ascensor y estaba muy ansioso…salió de el mientras llamaba la atención de su vecina que lo miro con un poco de pena y después entro a su departamento…

Abrió la puerta y todo estaba en completo silencio…-Emma…cariño…ya llegue…-dijo el mientras cerraba la puerta y dejaba la maleta en la entrada…

La verdad es que siempre solía llegar a casa y mirarla en la cocina preparando algo para compartir o la música fluyendo libre por su hogar…pero ahora todo estaba en completo silencio…eso no le gustaba mucho.

Dejo las flores en el desayunador y se asomó en las habitaciones, pero todo estaba en completo silencio…entro al baño y todo igual…

Emma…donde estas cariño…quiero disculparme contigo…-dijo el hablando solo…

Entro a la habitación que compartían y miro el tocador…algo faltaba se dio cuenta…algunos perfumes…cremas…abrió el closet y sintió como si un fuerte golpe en el estómago le sacara el aire.

Emma…-dijo con dificultad y tuvo que tomar asiento…de pronto se sintió terriblemente abandonado y la cierto es que ahora lo estaba…-dios donde estas mujer terca…-dijo mientras sacaba su celular y marcaba…

El número que marco no está disponible o se encuentra fuera del área de servicio favor de llamar más tarde…-la contestadora del servicio le contesto…

La verdad es que esperaba todo una molestia, otra pelea, un par de gritos y ya…nunca que Emma esa mujer de larga y sedosa cabellera castaña le abandonara.

Se acostó en la cama mientras su cerebro corría rápidamente.

Hola…-dijo una voz conocida para la castaña.

Hola Dorothea como estas…-contesto Emma mientras se unía en un abrazo con su vecina.

Bien, pero tú de verdad me sorprendes te ven muy linda sin gafas…-dijo la pelinegra.

Si…me opere hace un par de años los ojos…justo cuando me mude de casa…-dijo ella tratando de no recordar a Hans…algo difícil.

Cuando escuche ruido pensé que habían vendido a la casa de tu abuela…me dio pena…pero ahora que te veo aquí he de asumir que haz vuelto…-contesto Dorothea.

Si…regrese a mi casa…-contesto Emma mientras caminaba con un montón de bolsas…

Déjame ayudarte mujer…he de imaginar que no tienes coche…-dijo la pelinegra.

No…aun no lo compro…-pensó la castaña recordando que siempre iba y venía con Hans o Grace…ahora debería de asumir sus responsabilidades sola…

Pues vamos…-dijo la pelinegra mientras caminaban hacia la casita de su abuela…

Como está tu esposo…-pregunto Emma.

Cada día mejor…-ambas rieron por el comentario pícaro…-dime la verdad…lo dejaste…

Emma abrió la puerta y ambas entraron…-si…creo que no compartimos los mismos ideales.

Sabes…puedo decirte que los alemanes son fríos como el hielo y ocupan de un poco de fuego, pero tú no eres el fuego de Hans…-contesto con verdad la pelinegra.

Espero que pueda salir bien librada de esta…-dijo Emma con un dejo de tristeza.

Te voy a decir algo que tal vez te preocupe pero ese hombre no creo que se dé por vencido…así que debes de ser dura y asumir tu papel bien…-comento Dorothea.

En verdad también espero que la situación sea más llevadera…al menos ahora que estaré sola…-dijo Emma.

Y tu mama…ya le has dicho…-pregunto la pelinegra.

No…aun no le digo…espero que no me suelte un largo sermón…-dijo la castaña.

Vino hace un par de semanas…estuvo aquí con Al, algo escuche de vender la propiedad…por eso pensé que se estaban mudando…-dijo Doris.

No lo sé…yo creo que mañana le marco a mi mama…-dijo ella mientras acomodaba la despensa que había traído…

Buenas noches…-dijo una voz familiar.

Querido…-contesto Doris sonriente.

Hola Emma como estas, disculpa que entre así pero mire a mi mujer platicando con alguien así que…

Esta es tu casa Wilhelm…como haz estado…-pregunto Emma.

Bien, serás nuevamente nuestra vecina…-dijo el rubio.

Si…creo que otra vez estoy de vuelta…-comento la castaña.

Me da gusto, por lo menos ahora mi mujer tendrá a quien visitar cercana a casa…-contesto el rubio.

Lo se…por cierto y Erich…-dijo la castaña…

Dormido al igual que Ilse la más pequeña de los Mölders…-dijo con orgullo el esposo de Doris.

Si es verdad…cuando me mude estaba pequeñita…ahora ha de estar idéntica a ti cierto…-la pelinegra sonrió.

Si…mi amado esposo dice que es mi misma cara, yo considero que ella es más hermosa…claro los ojos de mama…-todos rieron…

Pues nosotros nos vamos Emma, que gusto que estés de vuelta…-ambos salieron tomados de la mano y la verdad es que la castaña conocía a pocas parejas tan enamoradas como ellos y los Coppel.

Se metió a bañar y ceno un tanto de cereal…miro a través de la ventana y recordó los reconfortantes momentos al lado de Hans…pero solo terminarían siendo reconfortantes momentos…nada más…lloro hasta que se quedó completamente dormida…

Tú debes de saber dónde se encuentra Emma…-dijo Hans mientras que Grace solo le miraba con pena.

Mira Hans no quiero problemas con mi amiga, ella antes de estar a tu lado tenía una vida…así que creo que he dicho todo…-menciono la rubia con pesar.

Porque ella se fue…-le pregunto con un tanto de pesar el pelinegro.

Creo que mejor se preguntas a ella…y también sería justo que no la obligues a cumplir solo tus sueños…-dijo la rubia mientras él se daba la vuelta y se marchaba.

Se ve mal…-menciono Chris.

Si…se ve muy mal…pero más mal se ve mi amiga…-contesto la rubia mientras abrazaba a Colín.

La verdad es que no pensé que se miraría así de precioso el color crema con las cortinas verdes…-menciono Emma emocionada ante la primera pared de la casa.

Te lo dije, además con este papel tapiz lucirá este muro un poco más…-contesto Al…

Por dios…se ve hermosa…-dijo Kelly Stownar, la madre de Emma.

Te gusta mama…-pregunto la castaña.

Si…necesitaba un poco de cambio esta casa, además de alguien que viviera en ella…como estas Al…-pregunto Kelly.

Así de bien conservado como tu mujer…déjame ir por el pegamento…-dijo el rubio mientras salía para darle espacio a madre e hija.

Emma se unió en un abrazo con su mama…-pensé que cuando me dijiste que habías regresado a la casa era broma.

Ya ves que no madre…como estas…-pregunto la castaña mientras caminaban hacia la cocina con la canasta que su mama llevaba.

Pasándola…-contesto Kelly…-me dirás por que estas renovando la casa de tu abuela y por qué no está aquí ese Hans.

Emma se giró mientras acomodaba las cosas que le habia llevado su mama…-Creo que no tenemos sueños en común madre.

Estas segura…-pregunto de manera intuitiva su mama…-que bueno que trajiste las ollas de la familia...

Ambas rieron por el comentario pues eran un viejo regalo de su abuela para cuando ella se casara…-a final de cuentas son mías.

No evadas mi pregunta Emma te conozco tanto así que soy tu mama…-dijo la mujer de cabellos blancos.

Hans tiene un negocio por atender y expandir, nos llevamos bien pero no pasa de eso…-dijo la castaña con decepción.

Tú necesitas más…-dijo Kelly.

Si…quiero una familia y Hans un negocio…-dijo Emma.

Sabes…no quiero decir te lo dije, pero son muy distintos en todos los aspectos desde la formación, la familia…son diferentes…

Él y yo estábamos bien mama, pero yo quiero tener un hijo…-Emma comenzó a llorar antes de poder pronunciar las demás palabras.

No llores hija…sé que tal vez lo que diga en estos momentos no será lo mejor, pero creo que Hans te ama…sin embargo él quiere tal vez hacer su sueño realidad sin que tu interfieras en el aspecto de una familia…suena egoísta pero la verdad es que un hijo es un compromiso demandante y para toda la vida…-Kelly miraba a su hija adorada tan parecida a su padre.

Es cómodo estar así como pareja, pero no lo culpes si él no puede dar el siguiente paso además tú lo sabias Emma…él no te engaño…-la castaña lo sabía.

Lo se mama…-contesto Emma.

Creo que has hecho todo precipitadamente, le diste oportunidad de defenderse o por lo menos que presentara sus argumentos…-Emma negó con la cabeza.

Pues no te extrañe que pronto aparezca por esa puerta para pedir explicaciones…y lo hará…-dijo Kelly mientras se ponía a preparar algo de comer.

No puedo creer que esto le pase a mi hijo…-menciono Aurelia con tristeza.

Es parte de la vida querida, no quiero que te mortifiques además William es joven…-menciono Richard.

Es que me preocupa…él estaba tan enamorado de Eleonor que ahora verles en un proceso de divorcio…-dijo con pesar Aurelia.

No te preocupes mama, además puedo presentarle algunas amigas mías para que se entretenga…-menciono Arthur con una sonrisa pícara…

No estreses más a tu mama…-dijo Richard molesto.

Pues a mí me parece que Eleonor es una estúpida, al rato que se dé cuenta del gran partido que dejo escapar lo lamentara y vendrá a rogarle a mi hermano…-menciono Vivian.

Quiero saber por qué hablan de mis asuntos como si fuera un problema familiar…-dijo con un dejo de molestia William

Es que hijo…-

Mama no quiero que te preocupes por mí, tengo miles de cosas por hacer además estaré mejor soltero que casado, así que todos tranquilos que saldré de esta…-menciono el rubio mientras trataba de darle esa paz a su mama que sufría de los nervios.

Padre podría hablar contigo sobre algunos asuntos de la empresa…-pregunto el rubio.

Vamos al despacho, querida creo que es tarde para poder comer no…-menciono Richard.

Si…en un momento le digo a Teresa…-ambos caminaron hacia el despacho.

Dime que pasa…-pregunto el padre del rubio.

Creo que necesito vender la mansión…es mucho espacio para mí solo y no quiero conservar algo que me trae malos recuerdos…-dijo William.

Como tú lo desees…es una gran propiedad que seguramente habrá subido mucho su plusvalía…además no todo el tiempo estarás soltero…-dijo su padre con la voz de la experiencia.

No quiero saber de mujeres…esta me pago mal…-dijo el rubio.

Creo que tu madre no lo debe de saber se alteraría demasiado…regresaras a tu departamento de soltero…-le pregunto Richard.

Si…es lo mejor, quisiera que vendieras la mansión en estos días al desocupare…

No hay problema…-contesto su padre.

Pues todo quedo como habías esperado cierto…-Emma miro con gozo su nueva casa.

Si…qué opinas tu mama…-dijo la castaña mientras Kelly terminaba por recoger.

Nunca se había visto esta casa tan llena de vida…ojala que siempre este así…-dijo sonriente la mujer.

Toma Al…-dijo Emma pagándole.

Listo…las dejo por que ha sido un día bastante pesado…-menciono mientras tomaba sus cosas y se marchaba.

Bueno pues creo que será mejor que me marche tengo muchas cosas por hacer mañana me gustaría que fueras a casa…-dijo Kelly mientras se colocaba su suéter.

Si mama…por cierto como está la señora Cruice…-la vecina de muchos años de su madre.

Delicada de salud aun…todos los chicos esperando en cualquier momento su partida…-dijo Kelly mientras se unía en un abrazo con su hija.

Cuídate mucho sabes que cualquier decisión que tomes cuentas con mi apoyo y amor…-dijo la peliplata…-me marcho hija.

Te acompaño…-dijo Emma mientras le subía la canasta al coche y se despedía de su mama…cerro el portoncito y camino hacia la casa, miro el jardín un tanto descuidado, así que pensó en arreglarlo.

Emma…-escucho la voz que en esos momentos era la última que quería tener presente…

* * *

Me molesta que se metan a mi computadora...anexo otro capitulo mas de esta historia...saludos.


	3. NO PIENSO RENUNCIAR A TI

**CAPITULO 3**

**NO PIENSO RENUNCIAR A TI**

Hans había esperado todo el día…pero no era justo que de un día a otro todo lo que le causaba estabilidad se fuera como el viento.

Hans es noche y estoy cansada…-respondió Emma caminando hacia su casa…

Es necesario que hablemos no te podrás esconder y además no te dejare ir así de fácil…-dijo el pelinegro mientras Emma se dio cuenta que los trapos sucios se lavan en casa.

Entra…-dijo ella con el corazón latiéndole rápidamente, entro a la casa y el detrás con ese aroma que tenía impregnado en la piel.

Por qué te fuiste Emma…-pregunto el mientras la castaña cerraba los ojos tratando de calmarse.

Es lo mejor…-contesto mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

Para quien…-pregunto él.

Para ti…para mí…-dijo con verdad Emma.

Estas de broma Emma…sabes que te amo y quiero que estés siempre en mi vida…pero…

Pero no me puedes dar lo que yo quiero Hans…-dijo la castaña…

Todo esto es por aplazar él bebe…-pregunto Hans molesto por la irracionalidad de su mujer.

No…es porque no quiero aplazar nada, tengo 27 años Hans y cada día me hago más vieja no más joven, te destine 4 años de mi vida a ti solamente y lo que deseo que me des no puedes…así que para mí no sirve…-dijo ella.

No me digas que el amor que sentimos ya se terminó Emma…-dijo Hans con dolor.

Es justo que te marches dos meses a Irlanda y yo me quede esperando que a tu regreso quieras convertirte en algo que nunca deseas…-

Hans lo comprendió y la verdad es que a sus 35 años sus prioridades sinceramente eran otras…la verdad que sería completamente injusto…pero…la amaba…-dijo

Como lo dices tienes razón Emma, pero quiero que entiendas que eres la mujer de mi vida…te amo y no pienso renunciar a ti…eres la alegría de mi corazón…-

Ella solo lo miro y sonrió…-Es lo mejor Hans…

No es lo mejor, pero quiero irme a Irlanda con la esperanza de que me des una oportunidad…te comprendo y sé que suena egoísta…pero te necesito como el aire que respiro…-dijo el pelinegro.

Emma tuvo solo que guardar la cordura y no echarlo de su casa a patadas…era un tipo de lo más arrogante y egoísta…pero lo quería…sin embargo no podía detenerse…-vete a Irlanda con tranquilidad…si se presenta otra mejor opción para cualquiera hay que tomarla.

Regresa conmigo a casa…-dijo él.

No…creo que lo mejor es que te vayas y yo pueda tener mi espacio…-dijo ella.

Se hará esta vez como lo quieres Emma, pero cuando regrese las cosas serán mejores.-dijo seguro Hans mientras partía de la casa de la castaña.

Emma escucho como la puerta se cerraba y sintió mucho dolor…gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas…camino como zombie y subió a su habitación con el dolor desgarrando su pecho…

Otra noche más llorando…y las que le harían falta…que ironía nueve meses para crear un corazón y en 5 segundos un tipo se lo destrozaba.

Kelly estaba con pendiente de su hija, pero sabía que ella haría lo correcto…dios en tus manos pongo el corazón de mi hija…

Hans regreso al departamento también con un poco de incertidumbre pero con la esperanza de ver crecer su negocio…así partiría a Irlanda.

Como te fue el fin de semana amiga…-pregunto Grace mientras se daba cuenta de las profundas ojeras de Emma.

No tan bien…-respondió ella.

Se te nota…cálmate Colín…-dijo la rubia mientras el pequeño dejaba de patear.

No sé si tengas tiempo, quiero comprarme un coche y la verdad es que se tan poco de ellos que si me venden un caballo con carroza lo compraría…-dijo Emma tratando de animarse.

Que paso con Hans…te busco…-pregunto Grace mientras arrancaba el coche.

Si…el sigue con su plan y me dio a entender que si funciona lo del negocio pensara las cosas…-contesto la castaña.

De verdad que es un arrogante amiga…primero sus necesidades…-contesto la rubia.

Lo se…así que tengo que ser fuerte para no ceder ante lo mismo…-dijo ella mientras miraba el semáforo.

Veras que todo saldrá bien y en cuanto al nuevo trabajo que pasó…-

Le envié un correo a Justin, me dijo que si quiero mañana mismo empiezo a trabajar…por eso te digo que necesito un vehículo…-menciono Emma

Puedo prestarte el chevy…digo en lo que piensas bien que comprar, la verdad es que casi no lo usamos con Colín…-contesto Grace.

No será una molestia para Chris…solo sería en lo que compro un carro…-menciono la castaña.

No habrá problema además acuérdate que ese es el carro que tenía cuando era soltera…-contesto la rubia.

Lo se…-contesto Emma…llegaron a la oficina para fortuna Hans no se encontraba pues había salido su viaje a primera hora.

Que tal chicas…porque tan tarde y con Colín…-pregunto Susy la recepcionista…-

Venimos con Mireya…-dijo Grace…a lo que Susy se sorprendió pues era la contadora, la llamo y las dejo entrar…

Hola…a que debo el honor de su visita…-dijo Mireya con una sonrisa, cuando escucho renuncia se sorprendió mas viniendo de parte de Emma que era la pareja sentimental del dueño…

No podre aceptar tu renuncia Emma hasta que localice a Hans…tú lo sabes…-menciono Mireya con preocupación mientras Grace terminaba de firmar su liquidación.

Está bien…-contesto la castaña mientras salían de ahí…la rubia sintió pena por su amiga, pero tenía la certeza de que encontraría su lugar.

Anímate Emma, que te parece si vamos a casa para que te lleves de una vez el coche...-la castaña sonrió.

Llego ya entrada la noche a su casa…-vaya…haz conseguido un coche…-menciono Dory.

Si…es préstamo de una amiga en lo que compro el mío…-respondió Emma.

Que buena onda, pero debes de saber que los vehículos se compran en compañía de un hombre…-respondió la pelinegra.

Lo sé…es por eso que estoy un tanto preocupada, pero ya pensare que hacer…-dijo Emma.

Bueno que descanses vecina…-Emma entro a casa para prepararse al día siguiente.

William esperaba con el semáforo en rojo…había sido una semana bastante larga y eso del divorcio no era tan expreso como había creído, pero estaba casi por solo terminar para firmarse y vúala…ahora sería parte de la lista de los divorciados…que ironías de la vida…

Espero que te sientas cómoda Emma…cualquier cosa que necesites solo debes de pedírsela a Sandra…-menciono Justin.

Gracias…-contesto Emma mientras pasaba a su oficina creativa…

Así que le has dado la espalda a tu fiel amante…-menciono Rubí.

Necesitas algo…-pregunto la castaña haciendo caso omiso al comentario sarcástico de la mujer.

No te molestes es broma…creo que eres de las mejores en tu trabajo…discúlpame no deseaba molestarte…-dijo la chica apenada por su mal comentario mientras salía de la oficina.

Siempre hace los comentarios más absurdos…mi nombre es George, creo que seremos compañeros…-dijo el guapo pelirrojo mientras estrechaban su mano.

Un gusto Emma Stownar…-contesto ella.

Espero que tengas ya alguna idea para la nueva campaña de la marca de galletas parlantes…-dijo el mientras Emma le sonreía…a trabajar.

Pensé que sería todo esto del divorcio casi de un día para otro…-dijo molesto William mientras que Hakim solo lo miraba.

Está bien…-contesto el rubio mientras colgaba el teléfono…

Parece que estas demasiado nervioso e impaciente por cortar cualquier lazo con tu ex mujer…-menciono el moreno mientras Will solo miraba hacia la calle.

Es justo que se termine esta relación no lo crees…ella ya está con otro más y yo no quiero perder mi tiempo en una mujer que no me quiere…volveré a ser libre…-dijo le rubio.

A mí eso me parece perfecto volveremos a los viejos tiempos…-contesto Hakim.

Si tú lo dices…-menciono el rubio.

Porque estas tan sin animo…-

No me hagas decirte la razón Hakim…tú la sabes…-dijo Will mientras luchaba con la depresión que deseaba hacerse presente en su vida…

Eran las 6:30 de la tarde cuando Emma aún estaba mirando el monitor sin mirar…pensado todo lo que en esos escasos días estaba viviendo y la verdad es que se sentía demasiado triste como para poder pensar en algo más que en la miseria en la que se sentía.

Toda la paz, tranquilidad, armonía y alegría con la que vivía se esfumaron como ese hombre al que decía amar…lo cierto es que muchos años de diferencia entre ellos le decían que era un mal augurio pero a ella no le había importado.

Sonrió al traer a su mente el recuerdo de Hans…

_**Inicio Flash back.**_

Que tal buen día…-saludo la recepcionista.

Vengo a una entrevista de trabajo, envié mi currículo con mi portafolio…-menciono la castaña en busca de su segundo trabajo.

Si…el señor Höhner la está esperando, siga por este pasillo hasta el fondo a su izquierda es la oficina de mi jefe…-dijo la mujer sonriente mientras ella con toda su timidez caminaba hacia el lugar…

Miro varias oficinas distribuidas en pares y una donde estaba sentada su amiga Grace Jones su compañera en la universidad y quien la había recomendado para este trabajo…

Suerte…-le leyó los labios a la guapa rubia a quien consideraba como su hermana…era esa clase de chicas de la alta sociedad cuya belleza y clase la tienen en las venas.

Se paró frente a la puerta y toco un par de veces…escucho un adelante y entro…-buenos días mi nombre es Emma Stownar…

Pase señorita Emma, tome asiento…-contesto Hans mientras miraba el monitor restándole importancia.

Estaba mirando algunos diseños y muchos me han llamado la atención, pensé que si tiene la capacidad para poder llevar junto con Grace algunas cuentas…además…-Hans la miro y se quedó callado.

Era una mujer de larga cabellera castaña y una singular y preciosa cara…pero algo en su miraba denotaba una nostalgia permanente…le recordó el dulce aroma de verano en su natal Alemania…

La verdad es que se quedó pasmado ante la quietud de esa mujer y la paz que transpiraba por los poros de la piel…supo en ese momento que ella sería la mujer de su vida…-Eres soltera.

Emma se sorprendió por la pregunta, pues si bien solo se limitó a decirle que tomara asiento y después comenzó a parlotear sin prestarle atención ahora le decía eso…si la sacaba de juego…- Perdón…-comento avergonzada.

Disculpa mi descortesía Emma…te puedo llamar de tu…-pregunto el caballerosamente, algo que sin duda ella agradeció.

Si…-contesto ella avergonzada.

Lo lamento, es que leí algo sobre tu currículo…-Hans estaba nervioso algo raro en el…leyó nuevamente la hoja y ahí estaba soltera…

Bueno…pues creo que me interesa que te integres…vemos lo de tu sueldo…- Emma se sintió en ese momento especial, solo pudo sonreír…

_**Fin de flash back…**_

Ahora estaba ahí en la compañía de su archienemigo…suspiro resignada quien pensaría que aquel bello encuentro terminaría tan mal.

Parece que no te quieres ir…-dijo Justin sacándola de sus pensamientos…

Perdón…es que estaba…

Pensando…eso mismo me paso cuando me divorcie…espero que después no cruce esa puerta Hans y quiera secuestrarte con eso de que es un tanto colérico…-menciono el castaño.

Tiene mucho que lo conoces…-pregunto ella.

Si…desde la universidad, tal vez no me correspondería decírtelo pero éramos buenos amigos y colegas…-dijo el, lo cierto es que Emma nunca le pregunto a Hans porque le odiaba a muerte.

Sabes nunca le cuestione su mala relación…-dijo ella avergonzada.

Mi padre es dueño de esta agencia de publicidad, obviamente yo lo heredaría, le invite a trabajar estuvo con nosotros un par de años, después mi padre se jubiló y yo asumí el cargo.

Emma comprendió que era simple rivalidad y orgullo…-lo se…así es Hans…-dijo ella.

Si…pero el mejor en su trabajo, no me extraño que abriera su agencia…lo que hizo que nosotros termináramos mal fue el robo de algunos clientes de parte suya…-contesto Justin.

Lo lamento…-contesto Emma.

No te preocupes, que tal si te acoplaste con George…-la castaña sonrió…

Tengo una salida hoy me reuniré con algunas amigas…no quieres acompañarme…-dijo Hakim mientras que el rubio solo miro el monitor.

Hay mucho trabajo y tú solo piensas en mujeres…pero gracias paso de tu invitación…-dijo el rubio mientras escribía un correo.

Te dejo…-sin más Hakim salió del despacho, el rubio envió su mail y suspiro…

Recordó a su esposa con un terrible apretujón en el pecho…y esas palabras tan malditamente francas…lo amo…porque diantres él no era merecedor del amor de una mujer…

No deseaba sumir más en esa soledad…tomo sus gafas, apago la computadora y salió del edificio…ahora mismo debería de visitar su departamento de soltero para ver que se necesitaba aparte de solo despensa, pues se mantenía limpio por indicaciones suyas…suspiro con resignación…tomo el coche y partió de ahí…

Creo que es tarde lo mejor será partir ya que mañana tenemos otro día de trabajo…-Emma sonrió y salió de la oficina cerca de las 7 de la tarde…

Se enteró de algo que había solicitado saber…se montó en el chevy y lo encendió…la verdad es que ese huevito blanco era la adoración de Grace y ella cuando iban a la universidad, ahora le servía para recorrer la distancia de casa al nuevo trabajo.

Salió del estacionamiento con mucha precaución, lo cierto es que era demasiado nerviosa manejando pero con la infinita paciencia de Grace había obtenido su licencia de manejo.

Miro el tráfico un tanto fluido mientras que con precaución giro a la derecha…la verdad es que manejaba de manera lenta…

El rubio giro a la derecha y parecía que su abuelita manejaba delante de el…puso atención y vio que era una mujer…para variar pensó…

Después de la nada la chica metió acelerador y pudo ver las placas…JGHPR1542…las repaso una vez más por solo entretenerse…-es el carro de Grace…

Marco a su cuñado…-que tal Chris quería preguntarte si mi hermana vendió el chevy…

No que yo sepa…-contesto su cuñado…-te interesa comprarlo…

Más bien creo que se lo han robado, pero te marco en un momento más…-dijo el rubio acelerando su vehículo.

Emma iba atenta manejando de pronto un tipo de lo más loco se emparejo con ella y le escucho diciendo improperios y así con la imprudencia y velocidad de la luz se amarro frente a ella.

Lo bueno es que acababa de bajarle un poco a la velocidad, pero no alcanzo a frenar del todo golpeando fuertemente su defensa contra el vehículo del loco ese…

Dios…-dijo ella espantada y poniéndose blanca como la luna…esperaba que ese tipo no se bajara para seguirla insultando…

William se espantó también, su jaguar pensó precipitadamente…sus manos estaban sujetando fuertemente el volante…las bolsas de aire se habían abierto y él estaba perfectamente bien…

De pronto pensó en la mujer…-que he hecho…-dijo el mientras bajo del vehículo deportivo y camino hacia el otro carro…

Y una mujer bajo…-Esta usted bien…-pregunto el rubio.

Que le pasa…ahora choque contra su vehículo y para colmo el chevy es no es mío…

Robado…-dijo el más afirmando que preguntado.

Pero usted piensa que me lo robe está mal…dios…solo espero que Grace lo tenga asegurado…-dijo la castaña mientras William miraba su auto con un enorme destrozo…

Madre de dios…-dijo el mientras miraba a los ojos a esa mujer quedándose callado.

Emma lo miro y no supo que hacer, era de lo más guapo…

* * *

Anexo un nuevo capitulo de esta linda historia.


	4. OJOS CAFES

**CAPITULO 4**

**OJOS ****CAFÉS**

Disculpe no quería que esto sucediera creo que soy el culpable de este mal entendido…vera que la confundí con alguien que le había robado el coche a mi hermana…-Emma le miro con sorpresa.

Grace Jones es tu hermana…-el rubio asintió con un movimiento de cabeza…-la verdad es que no conozco a su familia.

Tu serás Emma…-pregunto el rubio mientras ella sonreía…- mi hermana con frecuencia hablaba de ti cuando estaba en la universidad…

La verdad es que me da pena…ahora con el golpe del carro y el suyo…-dijo ella con temor.

Pues déjame marcarle a la aseguradora…creo que con este golpe el coche no podré rodarlo más…-contesto William mientras Emma lo miraba ruborizada, la verdad es que era bastante parecido a Grace.

William se sentía encantado, nunca en su vida había conocido a una mujer con unos ojos tan preciosos como ella…el color café estaba de moda en esos momentos…bueno no del todo pero las castañas estaban de moda y esa en verdad le gustaba mucho.

Emma se sentía avergonzada y a la vez temerosa de lo que sentía al mirar a ese hombre…el mayor…casado…que pena y que mala mujer era.

Bien…me han dicho que en unos 10 minutos llegara la grúa para llevarse el coche…-respondió el rubio...-quisiera disculparme por actuar de esta manera la verdad es que pude ocasionar algún accidente peor, usted se siente bien…-dijo el rubio preocupado.

Si…yo estoy bien no paso de solo un frenón en seco…y usted está bien…-pregunto la castaña.

Si…solo que ahora no sé cómo regresare a casa…-dijo el con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

Pues si gusta le llevo…es lo menos que puedo hacer por usted…-dijo Emma…-vive cerca de aquí.

Si…por nortwest…-contesto el rubio mientras ella sonreía.

Es cerca de donde vivo, creo que no habrá ningún problema…-dijo Emma…-eso si soy bastante lenta manejando.

Lo se…-respondió el mientras la grúa llegaba y el ajustador…como él había sido el responsable todo se dio de manera rápida.

La castaña se subió al coche y el también…-te gusta Utah.

Si…aunque siempre he deseado vivir en un clima algo más tropical pero creo que ya lo llevo en la sangre…-dijo ella.

De donde eres…-pregunto William.

Nací y crecí en Londres hasta los 10 años, después de que mi padre falleciera nos regresamos al país donde el nació…pues sus bienes estaban acá…-dijo ella.

Vaya, mi padre también es Ingles es fácil identificarlos por su manera de actuar siempre tan formal y correcta creo que así nos educó…-respondió William.

Es bueno tener modales en esta época, porque son valores que se están perdiendo…-contesto Emma.

Es curioso que jamás te hubiera conocido si eres tan amiga de mi hermana…-dijo Will.

Sabes, creo que pienso lo mismo pero la verdad es que entre los empleos de medio tiempo y la universidad fue un tanto difícil coincidir…ustedes se llevan por muchos años…-pregunto ella.

Solo un par…pero yo estudie en Yale…-respondió el restándole importancia…-es por eso que nunca hubiéramos coincidido.

Así es…-contesto ella.

Emma te puedo preguntar algo personal…-dijo el mientras la castaña asentía…-eres soltera.

Ella se sorprendió ante esa pregunta, inmediatamente le recordó a Hans…sonrió de lado y al mismo tiempo sintió una enorme nostalgia…así era…pero que debía decir…-Si, estaba en una relación pero ahora soy nuevamente soltera.

William se sonrojo ante la respuesta tan repentina que el simplemente no esperaba pues seguramente una mujer como ella no estaría sola…se había equivocado y la verdad es que eso le alegraba el corazón.

Pues creo que ya somos dos personas regresando a la soltería…-dijo el mientras reía…

Emma se sentía de verdad avergonzada por su respuesta, pero al escuchar lo que él decía sonaba egoísta pero le dio gusto…-que curioso verdad…-respondió ella ruborizada.

Si…yo me estoy divorciando…así que ahora recién me mudo a mi departamento de soltero…espero que luego podremos vernos…-dijo el precipitadamente, a lo que la castaña no supo responder…

Hemos llegado…tú me dices por donde…-pregunto ella ignorando por completo lo que el había dicho.

No te preocupes, creo que aquí está bien…gracias y un placer conocerte Emma…-dijo el ruborizado…

De nada…-sin más la castaña salió de ahí con las mejillas rosadas de la pena que sentía…

Que pasa hermano…-dijo Hakim asustándolo…

Dios…de dónde demonios saliste…

Aquí estaba esperándote se canceló mi cita…quien es esa guapa mujer…-pregunto el moreno.

No es de tu incumbencia…-contesto William mientras caminaba.

Lo se…pero es bastante guapa como para preguntar…aunque es castaña, más bien de mi tipo…tu prefieres las rubias…-dijo Hakim con toda la intención de molestarle.

No creo que le agrade un tipo tan engreído y entrometido como tu…-contesto William mientras subían al ascensor…-

Era el carro de Grace…-pregunto el moreno.

Si…-dijo Will presionando el botón para subir a su piso.

Es amiga en todo caso de ella…perfecto…-dijo Hakim sonriente.

Perfecto que…-pregunto el rubio.

No te metas en mis asuntos…-contesto el moreno retándolo.

Ni tú en los míos…yo la vi primero…-dijo el rubio mientras que Hakim sonreía.

No te preocupes, pensándolo bien no es de mi tipo…ella parece tan inglesa que me aburriría mucho a su lado a mí me gustan más exóticas…-dijo el descaradamente.

Y con sífilis…-respondió Will mientras entraban al departamento…

Cuánto tiempo más duraras con esta cantaleta…-pregunto el moreno.

El tiempo necesario para que dejes de molestarme…por cierto a que debo el honor de tu visita…-pregunto el rubio mientras se quitaba el saco.

Pues es que te vi tan mal que pensé necesitarías compañía así que vine para eso…pero me llevo la sorpresa de que una chica te trae a casa y por cierto resulta ser lo bastante bonita como para pensar en decirle te quiero…-menciono Hakim mientras que William se sentaba.

Decirle te quiero…sabes ella también se separó de una relación…-contesto Will.

Emma llego a casa y cerró la puerta…miro todo con enorme nostalgia…muchos años viviendo sola y cuando le dio una oportunidad a su corazón se quedó nuevamente vacía…

Recordó los ojos verdes del rubio y esa sonrisa sincera…pero la palabra divorcio era algo que ella misma estaba sufriendo…

Recordó a Hans y sintió muchas ganas de llorar…

Que pasa Hans…-dijo con una sonrisa  
Sebastián.

Nada…solo estaba pensando…-respondió el pelinegro.

Por dios estamos en Irlanda, deja atrás todo y olvídate de esa mala mujer que no pudo apoyarte…-dijo el castaño.

Ella no es una mala mujer…-dijo el pelinegro mientras recordaba las noches cálidas sobre su tibio cuerpo.

Mira creo que Scarlett es más bonita que Emma además, si tan buena hubiere sido te estaría apoyando y no trabajando con Justin…-dijo Sebastián mientras Hans sintió que la sangre le hervía.

No me recuerdes eso…-menciono el pelinegro mientras se bebía su trago de un solo golpe…pero aunque pudiera ocultarlo extrañaba mucho a su mujer…Emma seria tarde que temprano la madre de sus hijos…

Todo bien…-pregunto Scarlett una preciosa pelirroja de enormes pechos…

Por supuesto…-dijo Hans sonriente…

Al fin había pasado la semana.

Pues la verdad es que me da gusto que tengan el diseño…Emma sin duda eres de las mejores, espero que al cliente le guste tanto como a nosotros…-menciono Justin.

Creo que sería tonto si no…-respondió George mientras los tres sonreían satisfechos.

Bueno me marcho…-sin más Justin salió con la información en mano.

Que harás hoy por la noche…-pregunto George…

Nada en especial…-respondió Emma.

Saldremos todos por unos drinks…no sé si quisieras acompañarnos digo para distraerte un rato…-dijo el pelinegro.

La verdad es que la vida de Emma era de lo más tranquila…aburrida podría decirse…por lo que no tendría nada de malo salir por una copa…-si solo por un rato.

Pero la práctica era otra…le estaba resultando hasta cierto punto cansado…-Emma…-una voz a su espalda la hizo girar.

William…-dijo ella con una sonrisa sincera y emoción.

Nunca me imaginé encontrarte en este lugar, porque estas sola…-pregunto el rubio sonriente.

Creo que todos están en sus asuntos…unos bailando otros ligando…cosas así…-dijo Emma mientras ambos miraban que el ambiente no era tan de ellos.

No te escucho bien…te apetecería un café…-la castaña sonrió…

Sin duda…-dijo ella mientras se levantaba de la mesa salieron del ruidoso local dándole la bienvenida a la fresca noche…

Mira ese lugar parece acogedor…vamos…-ella asintió con un movimiento mientras ambos caminaban uno al lado del otro…

Entraron al sitio que parecía mucho más tranquilo que el bar de enfrente…tomaron asiento en una mesa de lo más acogedora, las luces eran tenues y la música creaba de verdad un ambiente romántico.

Desean ordenar…-dijo el mesero.

Haz comido Emma…-pregunto William.

No la verdad es que no…-dijo ella mientras el mesero les daba el menú…lo cierto es que a la castaña todo le parecía suculento…esa parte de tener hambre había sido omitida.

Ordenaron un par de filetes con papas y una cerveza…-esperemos que este rico, la verdad es que me comí solo un ligero sushi y tengo un hambre atroz…

Emma solo sonrió…-por cierto ya está listo tu auto…

Si…ya me lo entregaron precisamente hoy pase por el…creo que lo tendré que guardar para otro tipo de ocasiones…-menciono el rubio.

Vaya…-contesto la castaña.

Y sigues trabajando donde esta Grace…-dijo el para sacar platica.

No…de hecho tampoco Grace renunciamos el viernes…-contesto ella mientras recordaba a Hans…

Parece que estas triste…es por tu rompimiento…-Emma la verdad es que trataba de mantener su bajo perfil en base a explicaciones…

Es como todo…ahora mismo me encuentro creo que en un proceso…pero son días cruciales…-dijo ella mientras Will la comprendía él estaba pasando el mismo proceso.

Si…yo sé que es eso…-el mesero llego con la charola y la verdad es que la comida se miraba suculenta…

Emma escuchaba la suave melodía de fondo mientras comía tranquilamente, sin embargo sentía la mirada de William y la verdad es que no le disgustaba del todo…lo cierto es que era un hombre atractivo y más jovial que Hans…

Lo cierto es que las diferencias de edades siempre suelen traer consiguió algunos problemas y tal vez las vivencias del otro simplemente son distintas…

Haz pensado en salir nuevamente…-pregunto William mientras Emma se ruborizaba.

No…creo que aún no he pensado en eso…la verdad es que suelo ser demasiado tranquila…-dijo ella con pena…-más bien diría yo aburrida.

Eso mismo dice mi amigo Hakim de mi…el suele ser el alma de las fiestas mientras que yo siempre trato de mantenerme en bajo perfil como hoy, por eso cuando te mire la verdad es que me sorprendí…que te parece la comida…-dijo el rubio.

Creo que está bastante rica, no como lo que cocino…-de pronto se quedó callada, solía siempre decirle eso a Hans cuando salían a cenar a algún nuevo lugar.

Cocinas…bueno pues me encantaría descubrir ese sazón…-dijo el mientras el mesero recogía los platos…ordenaron un café para acompañar la agradable velada.

Puedo preguntarte por qué te separaste…-dijo el mientras que Emma se removió inquieta.

La verdad es que no soy de esa clase de mujeres que hable de mí hasta por los codos, pero más bien lo veo como una diferencia de compatibilidades…la verdad no quisiera más hablar de eso…-contesto ella mientras tomaba un sorbo a su bebida.

Mi divorcio es lo mismo…diferencia de compatibilidades, la verdad es que pensé que los tramites al ser de mutuo acuerdo serían más rápidos pero todo es tiempo…-contesto el rubio…

Es difícil…-pregunto ella.

Extraño…como si todo lo que tienes se cae frente a ti sin poder hacer nada y bastante frustrante…pero creo que puede uno librarse de ello con la compañía de la familia y el apoyo de sus amigos…-respondió William mirándola a los ojos…

Lo se…siempre el amor de la gente que estimas te saca de todo lo malo…-contesto la castaña.

Vives con tus padres…-pregunto el rubio.

No, mi abuela me heredo una casita cerca de donde te deje y vivo ahí, mi padre murió cuando era pequeña estamos solo mi madre y yo…-contesto ella.

En ocasiones yo pensaba en una familia pequeña como algo pues básicamente tranquilo…porque en casa había siempre un caos de gente, después yo fui a la universidad y extrañaba los gritos y todo eso…-dijo William recordando a sus hermanos.

Es lógico…yo creo que a mí me hubiera gustado tener muchos hermanos, pero mi madre ya no quiso mas…-contesto ella.

Tal vez contigo fue suficiente…-dijo Will tratando de animarle.

Pues solo me dijo que la vida se fue entre dar clases y criarme…es todo…-menciono Emma.

Tu mama es maestra…-ella asintió con la cabeza…-vaya una labor bastante frustrante…-dijo William.

Lo se…a un principio yo desee ser maestra pero lo cierto es que soy bastante tímida y creo que para eso se necesita tener un carácter más fuerte como el de mi madre…-dijo Emma.

Yo también tuve problemas con eso de ser tan reservado me costaba mucho el tener amigos hasta que conocí a Hakim parecía que todo se volvió de mi lado…-contesto el rubio.

Buenas noches…me puedes decir por qué te has marchado…-dijo el moreno mientras Emma solo sonreía.

Antes que nada déjame presentarte a Emma…-dijo William…

Es un gusto Emma Stownar…-dijo la castaña mientras Hakim le besaba la mano algo que no le gustó mucho al rubio.

El placer es todo mío y debo de decirle que me da mucho gusto saber que por lo menos mi ermitaño amigo tiene su cálida compañía, porque por lo menos yo lo hacía dormido y solo en casa…-menciono Hakim mientras que William se removía inquieto.

Ya ves que me encuentro con Emma, así que no será necesario que me interrogues más cierto…-contesto el rubio.

No hay problema…señorita Stownar ha sido un gusto conocerla, cuide bien de mi amigo…-Emma miro al rubio y solo sonrió tímidamente.

Ambos miraron salir a Hakim y abrazar a dos chicas un tanto mareadas…la castaña no quiso imaginar nada que perturbara su prodigiosa mente.

En ocasiones me pregunto cómo es el mi mejor amigo y socio…-dijo William.

Él se fue con esas dos chicas…-menciono Emma.

Será mejor que hablemos de otra cosa…-dijo William…-por ejemplo el hecho de que me interesa conocerte más Emma.

La castaña se sorprendió, pero la verdad es que le había gustado esa propuesta de conocerse…tal vez no estaría del todo mal, ella era soltera y el pronto un hombre divorciado nadie tendría por qué señalarlos…

Tal vez en un momento de vida te hubiere dicho que no…pero la verdad es que me hará falta conocer más gente y tu compañía me ha sido grata…-dijo ella lo más propiamente posible.

Eso me gusta…no sé si te pudiere después de hoy ver mañana…-dijo el mientras la castaña sonreía.

Mañana estaría bien…-

Te gusta ir al cine…-pregunto él.

Si...me gusta mucho el cine clásico…-dijo la castaña.

Creo que a mi igual…-contesto William.

Algo más que deseen ordenar señor…-dijo el mesero al ver sus tazas ya vacías…

No, creo que me traes la cuenta…-dijo el rubio…-que te pareció el lugar Emma.

Bien, el ambiente y la comida estuvieron bien…-dijo ella.

Un plus la compañía…-contesto el rubio…el mesero se acercó y el pago la cuenta…antes de que Emma pagara…

Listo el cambio es suyo dijo el…no me ofendas Emma yo te invite al lugar.

Está bien…-dijo ella mientras guardaba su cartera en la bolsa, el rubio ya le estaba recorriendo la silla, poso su mano sobre su espalda para salir del lugar.

Esta espectacular Michael…-dijo Eleonor mientras se quedaba callada…pues en la acera de enfrente miro a su casi ex marido caminando al lado de una guapa mujer, la verdad es que eso le sorprendida demasiado…

Pasa algo mi reyna hermosa…-dijo Michael mientras la abrazaba y besaba…

No…enn…nada…-contesto ella mientras entraban al antro…

Y te gustaría volver a Londres a vivir…-le pregunto William…

Tal vez…pero mi madre está aquí y ella es mi única familia…así que no veo si regrese allá…-contesto sincera Emma…-ustedes volverán.

Mi trabajo en ocasiones requiere que este en Londres por temporadas, pero creo que tal vez mucho más adelante considere mudarme de manera definitiva a Londres, la verdad es que en distancias con la India, Francia o España es mucho menor…-contesto el, mientras Emma sentía como que su esperanza moría.

Eso es cierto…-dijo ella un tanto desanimada.

Pero no pienso irme sin compañía…espero encontrar quien desee estar a mi lado…-dijo el rubio mientras la miraba a los ojos profundamente, la castaña sonrió y sin más se unieron en un beso lento.


	5. DUDAS

**CAPITULO 5**

**DUDAS**

Emma sintió que la piel se le enchinaba y sus brazos de manera instintiva rodeaban el cuello del rubio…dios ese beso…ese beso…la hizo sentirse viva y mujer.

William sentía el suave aroma del café mezclado en su boca con la suavidad de los labios más tersos que jamás había probado…apretó suavemente a Emma contra su cuerpo que inmediatamente reacciono con una erección…

Se sentía tan bien…pero…-dios…-dijo ella levemente ruborizada…

Ha sido fantástico…-contesto el avergonzado pero con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro.

Creo que es tarde…tengo que irme…-contesto Emma mientras caminaban hacia el chevy…

A qué hora te miro mañana…-pregunto el rubio…-ahhh tu número de celular…

Emma se lo dicto sin pensarlo mientras él sonreía…-buenas noches…-contesto la castaña.

Buenas noches…-contesto el mientras le daba un leve beso en los labios, a lo que ella solo sonrió se montó en su chevy y partió a su casa con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

Vaya…es muy bonita…-William brinco del susto.

Qué te pasa…me estabas espiando o que diantres…-dijo el rubio.

Por supuesto que si…tenía que saber que harías lo propio de todo hombre ante una mujer como esa…-dijo Hakim mientras sonreía pícaramente.

No comentes nada de tus lascivos pensamientos…-dijo William mientras caminaban hacia el auto del rubio.

Está bien guardare mis comentarios para mi…-dijo el moreno…-la veras nuevamente.

No te diré nada que no sea de tu incumbencia y tus amigas…-pregunto el rubio mientras subían al coche…

Por allá…creo que se quedaron dormidas…-William no podía creer lo descarado que era Hakim…-por lo menos te protegiste.

No te diré nada que no sea de tu incumbencia…-contesto el mientras que William reía.

Emma llego a su casa hecha un manojo de nervios pues la verdad es que nunca había besado a nadie que no fuera Hans…dios…pensó con temor.

Pero…él era el hermano de su mejor amiga…que barbaridad…lo había besado sin conocerlo qué pensaría de ella…creería que sería una mujer fácil de esas como las amigas de Hakim…

Se sacudió los malos pensamientos de la cabeza y pensó con la cabeza fría…Hans se marchó sin importarle nada mi sufrimiento, él está seguramente gozando de la vida en Irlanda…

Vúala…de pronto se dio cuenta de algo que tal vez pensó en primer lugar y lo negó simplemente.

Que pasa mi amor…-dijo Grace mientras que colín corría al patio trasero de la casa de su amiga Emma.

Parece que le encanta le ha encantado el jardín…-dijo la castaña.

Ni que lo digas, en casa de mis padres pasa horas con la nana en los jardines buscando bichos y todo eso…mi madre termina agotada…pero cuéntame cómo te fue en el trabajo.

Bien…es bastante raro pero la verdad es que Justin es bastante amable conmigo me tiene muchas consideraciones estuvimos toda la semana trabajando para una campaña, nada le gustaba al cliente hasta que recurrimos a lo más simple…-

Casi siempre la gente quiere algo rimbombante lo haces como lo piden y no les gusta, te culpan y aceptan lo más sencillo…-dijo sonriente Grace.

Ya lo sé…pero creo que me adaptare bastante bien…cómo va el embarazo…-pregunto la castaña.

Tranquilo, mucho más que con Colín…la verdad es que me siento tan a gusto esta semana tenia tantos pendientes en casa que bueno terminaba cansadísima.-menciono Grace.

Debes de cuidarte…-dijo Emma.

Tía Emma encontré esto…-dijo el niño mientras le enseñaba una larga lombriz…

Hay hijo tírala…-contesto Grace con asco…-lávate las manos…

Colín no agarres esos bichos te pegaras una infección en las manos…ven vamos a que tires eso y te laves las manos…-el pequeño salió disparo al bote de la basura y lo tiro de pronto sintió mucho asco…

Emma le lavo las manos con mucha agua y jabón…-listo vamos a sentarnos ten…-dijo la castaña mientras le daba un paquete de galletas…

Mira mami mi tía Emma me dio galletas…-dijo el rubiecito.

Que ricas, le diste las gracias…-el niño dijo que si mientras comía un par…

Y que no has conocido a algún chico interesante…-dijo Grace con la esperanza de que su amiga saliera de su hoyo donde siempre se mantenía, ahora sí que la llegada de Hans a su vida fue por puro milagro.

Emma se puso nerviosa, como le dirá…amiga anoche me bese con tu hermano…sonaría fatal…-no…solo compañeros.

Tía cuando tendrás un bebe como mi mama…-Grace se ruborizo por la metida de pata de su retoño.

Colín, esas preguntas no se hacen a las personas mayores…-le regaño Grace con pena…

No te apures amiga…todo a su tiempo Colin…-el pequeño sonrió…

Emma estaba comiendo mientras miraba el televisor, la verdad es que se dio cuenta de lo sola que se sentía…el celular comenzó a vibrar…

Bueno...-contesto la castaña con rareza pues ese numero de teléfono no lo conocía.

Hola como estas Emma…-dijo William mientras ella se ruborizaba.

Bien tu que tal…-contesto ella nerviosa dejando el plato en la mesa.

Preguntándome si podríamos vernos a las 7…no sé si hubiere problema que pase por ti para no ir en dos coches…-menciono el rubio.

Eh…si solo te doy la dirección…-William sonrió de oreja a oreja…mientras anotaba la dirección…muy cerca de su departamento.

Perfecto…ahí estaré…-sin más el colgó y Emma miro el reloj eran las 6 pm así que tenía una hora para arreglarse…camino nerviosa hacia su cuarto y no encontró nada que le gustara…todo era tan…antiguo…esa era la palabra…

Así que tomo un vestido que siempre le había encantado nada vulgar más bien reservado pero que la hacía sentirse sexy, el vestido con el que siempre asistía a eventos…

William miraba la casa con interés, la verdad es que era bastante acogedora y prometedora también…en un buen lugar…toco el timbre y espero…

Sonrio al ver a Emma en un precioso vestido por encima de la rodilla color café oscuro, la verdad es que era muy sobrio para ir al cine, pero el plus radicaba en el cabello largo y perfectamente acomodado, junto con una mujer de belleza clásica, porte y sofisticación…una dama inglesa.

Te ves espectacular…-dijo el rubio mientras ella le regalaba una sonrisa.

Gracias por el cumplido, te ves guapo tu también…-contesto ella sonriente mientras que salía y cerraba el pequeño cancel.

Vaya parece que Emma está rehaciendo su vida…-menciono Dory.

No estés espiando a nuestra vecina mujer…-menciono su afable esposo.

La verdad es que me da gusto que este saliendo de donde se había metido…sabes es tan joven y se viste como una dama cuarentona, creo que podría darle un par de consejos…-dijo Dory mientras los miraba partir.

No todas las mujeres suelen ser tan fanáticas de la moda como tu querida, para eso se necesita un bolsillo amplio…-contesto Wilhem mientras ambos reían, pues la pelinegra era fanática compulsiva de las compras.

Llegaron al centro comercial…-cual función te gustaría ver…-

Nada que contenga sangre y balas…-dijo ella con temor mientras que el rubio encontraba la opción perfecta…

Que te parecería esta función…-dijo el mientras ella solo sonreía.

La función comenzó y la verdad es que William se sentía inquieto, es mujer le gustaba mucho y tenía algunos pensamientos del todo impropios…deseaba besarla, hacerle el amor…pero no debía de arruinar el momento, así que tomo aire y trato de calmarse un poco…

Te sucede algo…-le pregunto ella al oído como una caricia suave…

No…-contesto el mientras le miraba y desviaba su atención a las palomitas…le costaría mucho trabajo…

La película paso sin pena ni gloria lo único que podía el hacer era mirarla de reojo, la verdad es que había estado completamente ciego durante mucho tiempo, ahora comprendía bien a Eleonor…

Una relación tranquila, cómoda, monótona, aburrida, sin amor, sin pasión…pobre debía de ser un infierno compartir la vida con una persona con la que no compartes nada de intereses…

Eleonor era una mujer que necesitaba cada día aventuras nuevas, experiencias, emoción, adrenalina…mientras que el solo la llevaba por un camino trazado hacia la tranquilidad, comodidad y romanticismo…

Salieron de la función con una sonrisa…-que te pareció.

Sosa…-contesto ella mientras salían del complejo…

Te parece si vamos a cenar…creo que tengo ganas de algo más que simple palomitas…-respondió el rubio…

Si…-contesto ella mientras el rubio se animaba a tomarle de la mano algo que de verdad la sorprendió, pero le gusto…total que más daba lo que la gente extraña viera.

Entraron al restaurante italiano y ordenaron una deliciosa pizza como especialidad de la casa…-me gusta este restaurant el servicio siempre es excelente y la pizza te sorprenderá.

Vienes seguido…-le pregunto Emma tratando de no inmiscuirse tanto.

Trato de venir cuando tengo algo de tiempo, la verdad es que siempre he venido solo hoy es la excepción…te compartiré uno de mis lugares preferidos…-menciono el rubio mientras ella sonreía…

La música de piano comenzó a sonar…-me gusta mucho esa pieza musical…-dijo ella.

Es mi favorita…-contesto el rubio mientras que nocturno de Chopin era interpretado.

El mesero llego con una botella de vino tinto y le sirvió a ambos una copa…- que te parece si brindamos por conocernos.

La castaña solo sonrió…-por nosotros…-dijo William mientras chocaban las copas.

Llego la pizza y fue una completa delicia, Emma nunca había saboreado algo tan exquisito con una compañía tan amena y una copa de vino…

Sabes siempre me pregunte como seria esa amiga de mi hermana Grace…pero la verdad es que haz superado mis expectativas…-dijo animado el rubio.

Por qué lo dices…-contesto Emma desinhibida por el vino.

La verdad es que me imaginaba como amiga de ella una mujer no tan agraciada…-contesto el rubio.

Antes no lo era…-dijo Emma…-con braquets y lentes…la verdad es que tu hermana siempre ha sido una mujer llena de bondad y con un enorme corazón que no le cabe en el pecho…la quiero como a la hermana que nunca tuve.

Me da mucha alegría que alguien como tu hable así de ella…la verdad es que si no es porque te presta el chevy tal vez nunca hubiéramos coincidido.

Creo lo mismo…-dijo Emma.

Te ha gustado la pizza…-pregunto el rubio.

Si…la verdad es que su sabor es exquisito, será por el horno de piedra…-dijo ella.

Claro, además de la salsa secreta…creo que siempre habrá algo secreto en cada especialidad…cual es el tuyo Emma…-dijo el rubio sonriente mientras se acercaba a ella y la besaba…

El sabor cadencioso de un vino tinto hacia maravillas para la libido de un hombre…esa mujer frente a él con una cara angelical y cuerpo de diosa lo hacía arder de pasión.

Emma cerro los ojos y adoro ese beso que la hacía desear algo más…dios…era simplemente perfecto…se miraron por un rato…

William se armó de valor…-Creo que me interesas mucho Emma.

La castaña se quedó sorprendida por la declaración…simplemente porque ambos recién habían terminado sus anteriores relaciones.

No se cómo decirte esto y que no suene como una mujer fácil William, pero la verdad es que a tu lado me la paso bien y siento cosas que nunca antes había vivido…pero…

Tenemos poco tiempo de haber terminado relaciones anteriores…-completo la frase el rubio…-que te parece si salimos mientras arreglamos nuestros asuntos…como amigos.

La verdad es que eso es lo que me confunde, porque a un amigo no lo besas…-dijo ella mientras el rubio admitía con razón lo que ella decía.

Tienes razón en eso, pero lo cierto es que eres irresistible…-dijo el mientras ambos sonreían…-mi divorcio lo firmo el lunes a primera hora…algunos trámites más y un poco de tiempo me hará un hombre libre…

La castaña sonrió lo cierto es que pudiera sonar absurdo por el tiempo que tenían de conocerse pero le alegraba mucho esa noticia.

William pidió la cuenta y salieron del restaurant sonrientes mientras que la paz reynaba en los corazones de ambos…-Espero que te haya gustado la velada…-dijo el rubio.

Si…estuvo todo bien…-contesto Emma mientras sonreía tímidamente.

Ojala que el próximo fin de semana podríamos reunirnos…-contesto él.

Ojala…pues gracias por tu compañía, creo que es tarde y hora de que regrese a casa…-contesto la castaña mientras que William salía del coche y le habría caballerosamente la puerta.

Gracias por aceptar salir conmigo Emma…-menciono el rubio deseoso de besarla.

A ti…-dijo ella mientras que caminaba a su casa y la verdad es que le encantaba ese hombre…sintió las manos a sus costados…

Emma…creo que no podre dejarte ir sin antes besarte…-dijo el rubio mientras ella se giraba y se unían en un beso apasionado…

Dios que sendo beso le están dando a Emma…-dijo Doris mientras que su esposo la jalaba de la ventana…

Todos necesitan vivir cariño…-respondió el mientras la pelinegra sonreía y lo besaba.

Dios…-dijo William de la impresión de ese beso.

Emma solo se sonrojo intensamente mientras que la pena se hacía presente en ella…dios…-buenas noches…

Buenas noches Emma…-dijo el mientras que la miraba entrar a su casa…

El rubio subió a su coche y partió a su departamento…al llegar parecía que estaba como drogado…su cabeza estaba en otro lado…

Vaya…-dijo Hakim.

Que haces aquí…-pregunto el rubio brincando del susto.

El portero me dejo entrar después de una jugosa propina…que corrupto es…-menciono el moreno…-vine por ti para ir a ver a unas chicas.

No tengo tiempo para eso…además siempre me niego no sé por qué sigues insistiendo…-dijo el rubio mientras se quitaba la chaqueta.

Hakim se acercó a, el…-hueles a perfume caro de dama…

Hazte hacia allá por favor, me pones nervioso…-contesto el rubio.

Es la castaña verdad…Emma Stownard…como sea…-dijo el moreno mientras que sonrió…-esa será la mujer que te llene de hijos…

Ojala que sea así, porque parece que no le gusta mucho la idea de que este casado…-dijo el rubio.

Eso se solucionara el lunes…-contesto Hakim

Así lo espero…-

Que pasa Eleonor…-pregunto Michael.

No estoy segura de firmar el divorcio…-respondio la rubia.


	6. NOVIOS

**CAPITULO 6**

**NOVIOS**

Estas de broma Eleonor…sabes que tenemos tiempo deseando estar juntos sin que la gente nos mire mal, claro que a mí no me importa pero quisiera darle el lugar que le corresponde a la mujer que amo…-respondió el castaño.

Solo es que…-la verdad la rubia se sintió mal al mirar a William sonriéndole a otra mujer…tanto tiempo que se mantuvo a su lado siempre procurándola con detalles…era bueno en la cama pero demasiado formal en todo lo demás.

No juegues conmigo…-dijo Michael mientras se levantaba de la cama que ahora compartían.

Perdón no quería que te molestaras...solo fue un pésimo comentario…-respondió la rubia mientras él la miraba fijamente buscando la verdad.

El rubio llego con un tanto de nostalgia al juzgado, pero lo cierto es que ahora tenía una motivación…Emma.

Hola Eleonor…-le saludo a su casi ex mujer.

William…como estas…-dijo ella.

Bien y tú que tal…-le contesto sonriente mientras que la rubia no pudo evitar no pensar en todos los años compartidos con ese maravilloso hombre.

Tu…estas saliendo con alguien…-dijo ella sin pena, lo cierto es que seguía desconcertada.

Creo que lo que haga de mi vida es asunto mío…pero puedo decirte que gracias a todo esto ahora me doy cuenta que tengo una oportunidad increíble.-dijo el rubio mientras entraba a la oficina…

Firmen por favor donde se les indique…-dijo el abogado mientras que William lo hizo con rapidez algo que le dolió profundamente a Eleonor…quien ahora sin duda se miraba fuera de la vida de el…pero…y Michael.

Un par de lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos, algo que ignoro por completo el rubio, pues ella había sido la que tomo esa decisión ahora a un paso de su libertad no estaba pensando más que en Emma.

Bien todos los documentos firmados, solo faltan algunos sellos pero puedo indicarles que están oficialmente divorciados…-dijo el abogado mientras que todos salían de la oficina…

Gracias…-dijo el rubio que salía con prisa de ahí mientras que Eleonor solo le miraba partir.

Que pasa hija, porque pones esa cara…-le pregunto Marie…

Nunca pensé que este día llegaría mama…tal vez me equivoque…-dijo ella mientras que su madre solo la abrazo y ella comenzó a llorar…

Pues quiero decirles que ha sido un éxito el logo…-dijo Justin mientras que George y la castaña sonreían…-les felicito por el trabajo…

Gracias…-dijo George, mientras que el jefe se marchaba…-por cierto a qué hora te fuiste Emma, nos preguntábamos si no te habías divertido…-menciono el pelinegro preocupado.

Nada de eso, lo que sucedió es que me encontré con un amigo y salimos del lugar, pues no se puede platicar con tanto ruido…lamento no haberme despedido…-dijo ella.

No te preocupes…-dijo el mientras que comenzaban su larga jornada de trabajo.

Que tienes mama…-pregunto Grace al ver a su madre como ausente…

Tu hermano me dijo que ya firmo los papeles del divorcio y yo me siento mal por eso.

Mama, tal vez él está bien…lo escuchaste triste o algo así…-pregunto la rubia.

Para nada…me dio la impresión de que estaba contento…-menciono contrariada Aurelia.

A mí me parece que mi hermano ya tiene otra chica…-dijo atinadamente Vivian.

Pues como sea me parece terrible que tu hermano sea ahora un hombre divorciado…-contesto con pesar Aurelia.

Mama vivimos en otros tiempos, las cosas ya no son tan formales como antes, ahora viven juntos si funcionan se casan y después vienen los hijos…-dijo Grace.

Pues creo que sería algo normal…así sucedió contigo y contra nuestra oposición ahora estas feliz con tu esposo…-dijo Aurelia.

Lo se mama…mira ya no te preocupes ya todo se acomodara y veras que William estará mejor que cuando estaba casado, tal vez ahora si tenga el tiempo de conocer a una mujer con similitudes, gustos, preferencias…-dijo con atino Grace.

Eso espero, porque quiero tener nietos…-menciono ella mientras sonreía.

Si visitamos a este cliente tal vez las cosas se mejoren…me dijo Louis que en la bolsa va muy bien prospectado…creo que podremos invertir un tanto…-dijo Hakim mientras miraba a William como ido.

Que pasa contigo, estoy hablando como idiota mientras tu estas alucinando…-dijo el moreno.

Perdón…es que estaba pensando…-

En Emma…yo también lo hacía, pero hay prioridades como el trabajo…

Más respeto Hakim…-dijo el rubio de manera amenazante.

Ya estoy de broma…pero dime cómo vas con ella, de verdad tendrías un relación si recién te divorciaste…-pregunto el moreno.

Emma me interesa y si tendría una relación con ella…-contesto convencido el rubio.

Es hora de marcharnos…-dijo George mientras que Emma apagaba su máquina.

Que descanses…-le dijo la castaña mientras salía hacia su casa entro y miro a su mama cocinando eso le trajo muchos recuerdos de su infancia.

Hola mama…como estas…-dijo Emma mientras que el daba un beso a Kelly.

Bien…que tal estuvo tu día de trabajo mi amor…-

Pues tranquilo…y a que debo el honor de tu deliciosa visita…-pregunto la castaña mientras miraba la cazuela.

Pues quería saber cómo estabas…me preocupa la salud de mi hija…-dijo Kelly mientras la abrazaba.

Estoy bien mama, no te preocupes por mi…-dijo ella mientras que Kelly la miraba con rareza.

Dime quien es…-dijo ella mientras que Emma se sorprendía.

Quien es que mama…-contesto Emma mientras se quitaba el saco.

El hombre que te tiene así distraída y con esos ojos tan brillosos…-dijo su mama con una sonrisa…-por qué te apenas Emma, me parece fantástico que conozcas a alguien que te haga sentir así.

Pero recién termine con Hans…creo que sería demasiado rápido…-dijo ella con pena.

Hija solo recuerda que hay más tiempo que vida…-dijo Kelly.

Mama, porque no rehiciste tu vida con otra persona más…-se animó a preguntar la castaña con valentía, pues a su mama no era una persona a la que se le preguntara nada de su vida personal…

Mmm…creo que en mi época la situación había sido algo traumante para mi…amaba a tu padre más que a mi vida, por lo que cuando me case estaba convencida de ser su esposa por siempre, eran otras épocas Emma yo simplemente me deje llevar por la comodidad que la vida me daba…el trabajo tu cuidado y con eso me bastaba…-dijo convencida Kelly.

Pero no te hubiera gustado tener más hijos, un hombre que te amara…no lo sé…-dijo Emma.

La verdad es que salí con algunas personas pero yo no me sentía necesitada de eso, tal vez está mal que lo diga pero cuando tu padre murió…creo que la mujer que era también lo hizo…no fui educada para vivir así, por eso que yo quiero que te mires en mi espejo…

Mama…-dijo Emma con pesar.

Tal vez hubiere deseado tener más hijos…uno más por lo menos pero que fuera como tú y tu padre…de otro no mi amor, suena patético pero cuando amas de verdad es solo una vez y será mejor que cenemos porque tengo hambre…-dijo Kelly mientras serbia los platos…

Mama no será muy repentino salir con alguien si recién me separa de Hans…-le pregunto Emma.

Aun lo extrañas, lloras por el en las noches...-le cuestiono Kelly mientras que la castaña se daba cuenta de que no pasaba mas eso.

Al principio sí, pero ahora casi no…-contesto ella.

Haz tu vida, Hans ahora está en Irlanda y no sabemos cómo lo esté pasando…no puedes dejar de vivir por un hombre que su prioridad es el dinero.

Dios…-menciono Samantha mientras sonreía.

Ha estado vigorizante…-menciono Hans mientras la rubia se bajaba de el…-hacia mucho que no tenía sexo tan apasionado…

Pues no estabas casado o algo así…-pregunto la rubia sin descaro.

Vivía con una mujer fantástica, pero creo que al correr de los años lo que suele ser una novedad al inicio se convierte en rutina…-menciono el pelinegro mientras pensaba en el perfecto cuerpo de Emma.

Una rutina…pues si esa mujer escuchara lo que sientes o piensas no estarías conmigo en la cama…-contesto la rubia.

Tal vez, pero ella fue educada para ser una dama…-dijo el pelinegro con un tanto de orgullo por la que aun consideraba su mujer.

No te entiendo acabas de decir que vivías en una rutina y ahora parece ser que la idolatras…eres un bipolar…-dijo Samantha mientras se levantaba desnuda de la cama.

Tal vez…-contesto Hans mientras la rubia desaparecía yendo al baño…a su mente vino la calidez de Emma sus besos tan entregados, sus pechos rellenos, su nalgas redondeadas…de pronto se sintió necesitado de más sexo…

Samantha…-dijo mientras caminaba hacia el baño.

Habían pasado tres meses donde William procuraba cada fin de semana invitar a Emma a salir.

Varias ocasiones al cine, a cenar, un café, la ópera, alguna obra de teatro…ambos se habían dado cuenta de que eran más afines de lo que pudieran imaginarse.

Unas largas vacaciones en la toscana figuraban dentro de sus preferencias y pudiera ser que en un futuro esto podría ser realidad.

Para Emma en su mundo no existía más Hans…todo era William Jones y para William todo era Emma.

Brindaron juntos cuando el divorcio del rubio estaba ya en sus manos y pudieron ahora si decir que tenían una relación seria y formal…hacia un par de días que eran novios.

Cuéntame todo amiga…-dijo Grace mientras que Emma sonreía.

Que quieres que te cuente…-menciono la castaña…

Porque hemos comprado tanta ropa nueva y ese cambio de look…te ves muy guapa y sé que es por un hombre…-dijo Grace quien se sentía muy contenta por ver a Emma feliz…al final eran buenas amigas, como hermanas.

Nada en especial…-dijo Emma quien siempre se mantenía en un perfil bajo.

Estas segura Emma…-dijo Grace…

Bueno estoy conociendo a una persona que se te caerá muy bien…-dijo la castaña.

Pues cuando sea tiempo quiero conocerlo…-menciono la rubia mientras ambas mujeres sonreían.

Como vas…-dijo Hakim mientras que el rubio miraba algo en internet.

Termine hace rato tu estas algo distraído, será que la mujer que robe tus sueños ya la haz encontrado.

Puede ser…pero considero que soy demasiado joven para siquiera pensar en compromiso…-dijo Hakim.

Creo que me dejas sin palabras…-contesto William.

Tu también te quedarías sin palabras cuando la conozcas…-dijo el moreno…-que vessss…anillos de compromiso…te acabas de divorciar y…

Nada…solo estoy mirando…es todo…-dijo William.

Eres un romántico y zoquete empedernido…pero creo que este luciría espectacular en el dedo de Emma.

Sí, creo que es precioso…pero tal vez mandar a diseñar uno…-dijo sonriente William.

Vaya…esa sí que es información de última hora amigo…-contesto Hakim…-de verdad estás pensando en pedirle matrimonio a Emma, creo que es demasiado pronto.

Aun no, apenas acepto que somos novios ella es un tanto reservada pero no creo que pase más tiempo antes de que desee estar con ella.

Haces declaraciones que me ponen a pensar un poco mal pero puedo decirte que ahora si haz escogido una buena mujer…-menciono Hakim.

Si tú lo dices…-contesto el rubio…-me marcho quede de acompañar a Emma para que veamos coches necesita comprarse uno.

Para que compra coche tu podrías llevarla todos los días al trabajo…-dijo de broma Hakim algo que no le pareció para nada descabellado al rubio.

Muchas gracias por prestarme tu carro…-menciono con una sonrisa la castaña.

No tienes por qué…para eso somos las amigas…-contesto Grace mientras se unían en un abrazo.

Me marcho ya llego mi taxi…-dijo ella mientras que se subía con todo y bolsas para ir a casa, deseaba tanto sorprender a William con su nueva imagen.

Estoy agotado…-dijo Hans mientras entraba a su departamento, la verdad es que estaba completamente empolvado, la última vez que había estado ahí no tuvo precaución o tiempo para poder dejar todo en orden.

En serio que aquí vives…-dijo Samantha.

Vivía antes de irme a Irlanda, pero creo que otra persona era la que mantenía en su lugar todo…-dijo el mientras recordaba a Emma.

Solo espero que por fin dejes de mencionar a esa mujer…es cansado que tengamos una relación tan libre y que a cada rato suenes melancólico…-dijo la rubia mientras miraba el lugar con horror.

Déjame marcar a la portería para que envíen a alguien quien ponga orden en este lugar…-menciono el pelinegro.

Sí, porque hay mucha tierra…dios no fuiste tampoco capaz de sacar los alimentos…wuacala…-dijo ella exagerando un tanto las cosas.

Hola Patrick…por favor enviaría a la señora Luz para que ponga un poco de orden en mi departamento, si gracias…-dijo el pelinegro.

Bueno por lo menos la habitación es habitable si se sacude un poco…-dijo Samantha.

Que nunca has tenido un departamento sola donde pongas orden…-dijo el pelinegro.

Siempre he vivido sola, es solo que el hacer aseo me parece absurdo cuando alguien más que se dedica a eso exclusivamente puede, así que…-

Pagas el servicio…-completo Hans con pesar, pues Emma era de esas mujeres que cocinaba, lavaba, planchaba y estaba al pendiente de todo.

Así es…como no hay nada de comer porque no me invitas…muero de hambre y ya está atardeciendo…-dijo melosamente la rubia mientras Hans la miraba con recelo.

Emma se había puesto una blusa de encaje con volantes color crema muy linda con el escote perfecto para acaparar más de una mirada y una falda color morada encima de su rodilla, el cabello lo llevaba en capas perfectamente planchado se miró al espejo y se sorprendió de lo bien que se miraba…

Descubrió esa feminidad que tenía oculta…se puso los tacones y completo el atuendo mientras que tomaba su bolso…escucho el timbre y supo que era William…

El rubio miro la casa como otras tantas veces, tal vez una pintada a la fachada no le caería nada mal…la puerta se abrió y casi se le cae la cara…

Emma parecía salida de una pasarela…estaba increíblemente hermosa…tan llamativa enseñando partes de su cuerpo de manera tan armoniosa que lo hacían pensar en desnudarla y poseerla inmediatamente…

Emma…estas…preciosa…-dijo con la voz entrecortada por el deseo.

Que te parece…-dijo ella sin esperar la respuesta de William quien literalmente se arrojó a abrazarla y besarla como nunca antes…

Lo cierto es que ella deseaba que el reaccionara de esa manera…todo estaba apuntando a que ambos sentían lo mismo…-Emma…tú me vuelves loco de deseo.

Yo…pensé…que no…-dijo ella sonrojada por la necesidad…

No quiero presionarte mi amor…pero cuando esto pase no podré parar…-dijo el rubio mientras se separaba un poco.

Yo no lo pediré…pero será mejor que nos vayamos Will si no se terminara el día…tu hermana quiere conocer al hombre que me trae así…-dijo Emma mientras él sonreía.

Te ves hermosa, mi hermana es bastante impaciente no dudo que cualquier día de estos llegue de sorpresa…-dijo William sonriente mientras salían y subían al coche.

Estuvieron mirando varios coches, pero Emma no se decidía lo cierto es que también los costos eran más de lo que ella pudiera pagar, sin embargo necesitaba un vehículo para desplazarse.

Le gusto alguno…-pregunto el vendedor demasiado sonriente para William.

Me han gustado muchos, pero aun no me decido por cual…-dijo Emma con pena.

No se preocupe, cualquier día estaré disponible para cuando quiera darse la vuelta y comprar el coche que se adapta a sus necesidades…-menciono el vendedor extendiéndole una carpeta con los coches y planes.

Salieron de ahí mientras que Emma pensaba cual era el mejor coche, lo peor radicaba en que estaba segura de poder pagarlo y ahora le había entregado el chevy a Grace.

Que te pasa Emma…-le pregunto el rubio.

Lo que pasa es que lo coches la verdad están demasiado elevados en costo y no creo poder costear uno ahora mismo…

No te preocupes por eso amor, yo te puedo llevar a tu trabajo sin problema además está de paso a la oficina…-dijo el mientras le solucionaba el problema…-además podría verte todos los días.

Yo más bien creo que sería una terrible molestia para ti…-menciono ella con pena.

Para nada, eres mi novia…tengo hambre comemos…-dijo el mientras la castaña sonreía.

Hans estaba comiendo un bocado cuando se quedó completamente sorprendido…Samantha se dio cuenta de eso por lo que miro hacia el objeto de su atención.

Que pasa Hans, parece que haz visto un fantasma…-dijo la rubia mientras el pelinegro no podría creerlo.

Emma…-dijo el en voz baja.


	7. UNA MUJER

**CAPITULO 7**

**UNA MUJER**

Una mesa para dos por favor…-dijo William mientras caminaba tomado de la mano de Emma…la castaña no se había percatado de la presencia de Hans, claro estaba que su foco de atención era para el rubio…su novio.

El mesero les entrego la carta y espero a que ordenaran…-creo que nos estamos haciendo clientes frecuentes de este lugar…-menciono la castaña.

Lo se…que te parece la idea, sé que le haz devuelto el coche a mi hermana…-dijo el rubio.

Si…la verdad es que me hizo un favor enorme, pero me daría más pena seguir abusando de su amabilidad…-dijo ella.

Mi hermana es un pan de dios y lo haría sin rechistar además el vehículo lo utilizan pocas veces, sé que te da más independencia pero…-de pronto el rubio se acordó de algo.

Que sucede…-pregunto Emma al verle tan distraído.

Tengo el auto perfecto para ti, aunque sería todo un honor pasar cada día por mi novia al trabajo y recogerla, pero no sé si te guste.-dijo el melosamente mientras se daban un ligero beso en los labios.

Estas convenciéndome cierto…-el rubio sonrió.

Así es trato de hacer mi mayor esfuerzo…-contesto el mientras Emma accedía.

Está bien, solo me preocupa los días que no puedas por tus pendientes, por eso no me gustaría molestarte…-dijo la castaña con razón, pues sabía que las ocupaciones de William eran completamente otras.

Yo soy mi propio jefe, en todo caso que no pueda pasar por ti pues te prestare uno de los coches que tengo que pocas veces utilizo…-dijo el rubio mientras Emma se sentía como mantenida.

Será lo correcto…-le pregunto ella.

Igual puedes verlo si te sirve te lo vendo…-contesto el tratando de tranquilizar esa duda de Emma.

Eso me parece bien…-dijo ella mientras que el mesero se acercaba con la comida.

Que te pasa Hans puedes decirme porque estas tan callado…-dijo la rubia mientras que el pelinegro sentía como si un puñal le estuviera siendo clavado en el pecho.

Nada…-le contesto secamente mientras bebía de su copa…lo cierto es que no sabía que sentiría al ver a Emma, claro que cuando él se había ido a Irlanda la mujer que consideraba la de su vida era una…

Pero ahora era completamente otra…con ropa que le quitaba a más de uno el aliento, un cabello color chocolate tan precioso y esas curvas que muchas veces poseyó ahora completamente definidas…le hacían sentirse de verdad como el peor patán del mundo.

Quien era ese tipo que le tomaba de la mano, le besaba los labios y recargaba su cuerpo en su trasero…hasta donde habrían llegado…sentía que la sangre le hervía de solo pensar en eso…

Pero el que había hecho…viajar a Irlanda enredarse en un romance de verano con una perfecta desconocida que no sabía ni siquiera hervir agua…en lo único que era buena era en el sexo…pero cuantos tipos más habían antes que él.

Cuando conocía a Emma no tuvo duda que era una dama y más cuando el poseyó y arrebato la virginidad de esa mujer…descubrió la suavidad de su piel…un regalo de los dioses para el…ahora no podría reclamarle a ella nada…

Pero lo cierto es que no deseaba que ella fuera de otro tipo…mucho menos de uno que parecía niño de papa.

Esta delicioso…-dijo Emma sonriente mientras que el mesero les servía un poco de vino.

Qué bueno que te guste…-dijo el rubio mientras ambos se miraban con intensidad y Emma se acercó a él y la beso.

Señor desea que les retire el plato…-pregunto el mesero mientras que Hans solo asentía…

Deseas ordenar algo más…-dijo el pelinegro.

Si…un café expresó y un trozo de tarta de zarzamora…-dijo Samantha mientras que el pelinegro miraba sin descaro las meses frente a él.

Otro expresso por favor…-ordeno Hans.

De verdad que es lo que te pasa tienes una cara como de muerto en vida…así no regresamos de Irlanda…-dijo la rubia mientras miraba a una pareja sonriente.

Son muy atractivos los dos…-dijo la rubia antes de quedarse callada y comprender que esa mujer era con quien él había vivido varios años…-es ella.

William se sentía demasiado observado se topó con un hombre que le miraba con un tanto de ira, pero tampoco se amedrento…solo se giró a mirar a su bella novia…-que te parece si salimos un día de estos a bailar…-

No soy tan buena haciéndolo, alguna vez me inscribí a clases de baile pero cuando aprendes sola y no puedes hacerlo se te olvida…-dijo ella recordando que Hans simplemente no había aceptado acudir a clases.

Si me invitas yo lo haría, la verdad es que bailar tiene su encanto…-contesto él.

De verdad lo harías por mí…-pregunto ella sorprendida.

Creo que por los dos, tal vez pasaríamos del club de los aburridos al club de los divertidos…-dijo el mientras ambos reían por el comentario.

Sabes siempre me sentí como completamente fuera del lugar, lo cierto es que mi madre me crio de manera conservadora y hasta estricta, pero creo que lo asumí sin problema alguno…-contesto ella.

Mi padre es inglés como lo sabes, así que nosotros también crecimos de esta forma como tú dices asumimos nuestro rol bastante bien sin sentirnos como presionados, pero creo que mucho influye la personalidad de las personas...por ejemplo mi hermano Arthur y mi hermana Vivi son voluntariosos, un tanto más rebeldes que Grace y yo.

Siempre me contaba Grace de las aventuras de tu hermano Arthur…

Lo se…espero que ellos encuentren su lugar como yo y mi hermana…-contesto el rubio…-se te apetece postre o café.

Te lo invito en casa…-dijo Emma mientras sonreía.

Yo lo acepto con mucho gusto…mesero la cuenta por favor…-dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba a Emma y le daba un beso en los labios.

Podrías al menos disimular Hans, recuerda que aunque tengamos una relación abierta estoy aquí a tu lado…-dijo Samantha molesta por la pésima actitud del pelinegro.

Disculpa no era mi intención hacerte sentir incomoda…-contesto Hans mientras miraba como la parejita de tortolos salían del brazo.

La rubia miro a Emma y la verdad es que reconoció que era bastante bonita y el tipo que la llevaba del brazo era muy guapo…-Creo que tendrán hijos lindos…-

Hans la miro como si estuviera loca…-de verdad crees que ella te iba a esperar toda la vida a que te decidieras incluirla en tu mundo…abre los ojos cariño este es el siglo de la mujer, además ella posee todas la armas para que el tipo con el que esta le de lo que merece…-

No pedí tu opinión Samantha…-dijo el pelinegro de verdad molesto.

Sé que no me la pediste pero creo que debes de ser agradecido con lo que dios pone en tu camino…mesero la cuenta por favor…-dijo la rubia mientras que Hans se tragaba su orgullo recientemente pateado.

William se sentía dichoso por tener a una mujer como Emma a su lado…-he pensado que sería momento para decirle a mi familia que tengo novia…tu qué opinas…

Emma se sintió de pronto nerviosa, pues hacia tan poco tiempo que ambos habían terminado sus relaciones que tal vez resultaría como vergonzoso más sabiendo que él era hermano de su mejor amiga.

No lo sé…no crees que es muy pronto…-dijo ella avergonzada.

Creo que el amor es algo que no se debe de ocultar y ese no respeta edad, tiempo o estado civil mi amor…quiero gritar a los cuatro vientos que estoy enamorado de ti…-dijo de manera tan emblemática que Emma sintió enormes ganas de llorar…

Nunca se imaginó que encontraría un hombre tan dispuesto a decir que la amaba…y quien era ella para negárselo cuando también sentía lo mismo…la castaña sonrió mientras que el termino por abrazarla y plantarle un beso sugerente en los labios.

Hans se percató de la bochornosa escena y decidió que no se podría dar por vencido.

Sabes mi amor noto bastante raro a William…-dijo Aurelia mientras Richard se sentaba a su lado.

Por qué lo dices querida…-contesto el rubio.

No lo sé…como que nos oculta algo, no le veo para nada triste o deprimido como yo había pensado con su separación de Eleonor…-contesto ella con sinceridad.

Cada persona vive sus duelos de diferente manera, además William es un adulto mujer…creo que debes de entender que el no vendrá más contigo como cuando era un niño, tiene su vida sus prioridades y tal vez este así porque está saliendo con alguna mujer…es un buen hombre…-dijo su padre como pocas veces lo hacía, sorprendiendo incluso a su esposa.

Por eso es que me enamore de ti siempre tienes la palabra exacta en el momento indicado…-dijo Aurelia mientras le sonreía.

Tu casa es bastante cómoda…se siente como ese calor de hogar…desde que te mudaste de Inglaterra has vivido aquí…-pregunto el rubio.

No…aquí vivía mi abuela materna la verdad es que pasaba largas temporadas con ella, resulta que me sentía con mucha paz y en compañía…mi madre trabajaba todo el día y pasaba por mí para irnos al departamento donde vive ahora…-dijo Emma.

Vaya una infancia solitaria como quien dice…-comento el rubio.

Si…la verdad es que siempre me costó un tanto de trabajo relacionarme con otras personas pero considero que fue por mi personalidad casi siempre como pasiva…-contesto ella con pena.

A mí me parece que eres una mujer encantadora, además que preparas un excelente café…y nos panecillos bastante buenos…-contesto el rubio mientras sonreía.

Muchas gracias…-dijo ella mientras ambos se miraban con intensidad…

Emma no sé si suene atrevido, pero lo cierto es que me muero de ganas de hacer el amor…-dijo el rubio ante la cara ruborizada de la castaña, lo cierto es que ella lo deseaba aún más…

Yo…-dijo ella mientras que William se acercaba a Emma y la besaba con pasión…dios tanto tiempo necesitando una caricia como esa…

William…-dijo la castaña con suspiros arrastrados por el enorme deseo.

Tus labios son como la seda Emma…-menciono el rubio mientras ellas cerraba los ojos y se entregaba a ese magnífico beso…

Las manos del rubio tomaron su rostro deleitándose entre sus mejillas tiernas y su aroma embriagante…se atrevió a tocar un poco más con sus manos que se deslizaron a traves del cuerpo de su ahora novia.

Emma solo alcanzo a murmurar su nombre antes de sentir que hervida como un volcán…necesitaba eso y aún más…-vamos…-dijo ella accediendo mientras que el la tomaba en sus brazos…

Cruzo la puerta con la mujer que amaba mientras que los besos no se hicieron esperar, la puso de pie mientras que sus manos le acariciaban el cabello sedoso…

Ella respiro entrecortadamente mientras que el rubio desabotonaba su blusa mientras se mordía los labios en sus ojos se miraba el deseo.

La blusa cayo dejando ante su vista un precioso brassier de encaje blanco…eran unos pechos redondos…perfectos…la miro a los ojos y ella simplemente se envolvió a su cuello.

William tomo con sus manos los pechos redondos acariciando con lentitud sus pezones color durazno mientras que parecían saldrían en una avalancha por la respiración entrecortada de tanto deseo.

Quiero hacerte mía…-dijo William mientras ella solo se dejó llevar por los besos suaves, cálidos y abrazadores que sentía en sus hombros…después su brassier cayo y sintió como el mamaba de sus pezones como un crio…ardiendo de deseo.

Deseaba más…más de eso…el rubio se quitó el saco y ella con rapidez le quito la camisa de algodón que poseía y envolvía ese magnífico y suave torso…

Fue como electricidad cuando ambos se tocaron uno con el otro…las manos expertas la llevaron a la cama entre caricias y suaves murmullos de amor que crearon esa casi perfecta atmosfera.

La castaña estaba acostada en la cama y William sobre ella mientras que poco a poco bajaba por su cuerpo con besos y caricias…bajo su falda dejándola en esa pequeña tanga a juego que compro especialmente para esa ocasión.

Wow…!...-dijo el rubio mientras suspiraba de deseo…la bajo con cuidado y Emma sintió temor…pero a la vez mucho deseo…el rubio se levantó y desabrocho su pantalón, mientras que se sacaba los zapatos y calcetines.

Eres una diosa Emma…-dijo con la voz ronca algo que le erizo el bello del cuerpo mientras que se acostó justo a su lado.

Emma no era una mujer experta, pero su entrega seria sincera…William lo sabía y no le importaba nada más que disfrutar de su compañía.

Se besaron con pasión y William toco su parte íntima con lentitud mientras la castaña sentía que le hacía falta el aire…gemía de place…gemía intensamente.

Para el rubio era como beber lava hirviente estaba más duro que una roca y la verdad es que esperaba con ansias ese momento de estar solos y poder poseerla.

Emma estaba más que preparada húmeda y cálida para poder recibirle…el rubio se posiciono sobre ella y entro lentamente mientras que la castaña emitía un pequeño grito de placer.

Los ojos de Will se había vuelto oscuros…dios era tan estrecha, tan cálida y ahora tan suya…como no negar la situación si era lo mejor que le estaba pasando ahora en la vida.

Se movió lentamente mientras que sus labios capturaron a los tersos y sedosos de Emma.

Emma…-dijo el mientras sus manos tomaba una de sus suaves nalgas profundizando más la penetración algo que hizo gritar a Emma y más cuando el poco a poco se movió con rapidez…lentitud y nuevamente rapidez….

Agonizante cuando una persona te proporciona tanto placer y cuando la entrega es simplemente total…

William tomo los pechos de Emma y se los llevo a la boca mientras que los relamía con ternura y suavidad…ella no recordaba ni su nombre…

Él se había prometido amarla tanto que le haría olvidar hasta su nombre…los movimientos cadenciosos la hicieron estremecerse entre sus brazos y proclamar su nombre con un largo suspiro mientras que todos los poros de la piel se dilataban ante el delicioso deleite de un orgasmo abrazador.

El rubio sintió como ella se apretaba de una manera casi impensable y no pudo evitar correrse dentro de su cavidad…llenándola toda…de ese amor que le tenía.

La luz se filtraba suavemente por las cortinas…Emma se sentía tan agotada pero a la vez tan tranquila…abrió los ojos y William estaba profundamente dormido boca abajo.

Dios era un magnifico hombre…perdió el conteo de cuantas veces hicieron el amor…en la regadera, en la cama, el tocador…una noche fantástica que en su vida había jamás pensado vivir…

Cualquiera que le hubiera dicho que eso le sucedería lo juzgaría de loco…pero era cierto.

Estiro los brazos adoloridos y sonrió como nunca…se levantó de la cama hacia el baño…abrió la regadera y cerró los ojos mientras sentía como el agua caliente corría por su cuerpo acariciándola lentamente.

Sintió unas manos cálidas sobre su espalda, el rubio se encargó de tallarle su espalda, de lavar su cabello mientras ella solo se dejaba consentir como nunca antes lo habían hecho…

Sin palabras y solo miradas se decían mucho más de lo que pudieran sentir en ese momento...las palabras sobran cuando en la piel se siente el amor.

Emma estaba preparando el desayuno, deseaba en verdad darle una sorpresa a William…estaba radiante y hermosa más hermosa y segura que nunca antes…

El timbre sonó y ella camino hacia la puerta con la bata de baño puesta…todo parecía haberse terminado en ese instante…-Hans.

Emma…necesito que hablemos de nosotros…-dijo el mientras entraba sin permiso a su casa.

Creo que no tengo nada que hablar contigo…-dijo ella segura mientras caminaba hacia la cocina y apagaba el fuego.

Pero yo si…-contesto el con tono demandante como siempre lo hacía, ahora reconocía que nunca le decía no a ese hombre que creyó amar.

Lo mejor será que te marches de mi casa…no eres bienvenido Hans…-contesto ella mientras que el pelinegro la miraba con deseo.

Quien era ese tipo con el que ibas del brazo…-dijo el pelinegro demandante.

No tengo por qué decirte nada de mi vida personal…si no más recuerdo te marchaste sin pensar en mi…-reclamo la castaña.

Hans la tomo duramente del brazo, algo que la hizo emitir un quejido de dolor…-será mejor que suelte a mi mujer o yo le enseñare a respetar a la dama de un hombre.

La voz de William le helo la sangre.


	8. EL HOMBRE QUE ME HIZO AMAR

**CAPITULO 8**

**EL HOMBRE QUE ME HIZO AMAR**

El pelinegro sintió que sus peores temores se concentraban en ese rubio…Emma camino hacia los protectores brazos de William.

Quien eres tú…-pregunto Hans.

William Jones…-dijo el mientras que el pelinegro se azoraba ante ese apellido…una familia de abolengo…inversionistas Ingleses.

Necesito hablar con Emma…-dijo el de manera tajante.

No creo que la manera de buscar una conversación sea así…hay formas señor para dirigirse a una dama…-señalo el rubio mientras que Hans se molestaba aún más.

Nosotros tenemos una relación sin terminar, el hecho de que ahora Emma se comporte como una libertina no dice nada…-soltó Hans ante la molestia de William.

Vete Hans…esto se terminó en el momento que te marchaste todo lo que digas no me lastima tomare las palabras de la persona que vienen…-dijo ella mientras que se interponía entre ambos.

De verdad crees que esto termino así Emma…estas mal tu eres mi mujer estuvimos muchos años juntos y…

Y él es el hombre que me hizo amar…tu no formas parte de mi vida y creo que lo mejor es que te marches de aquí…no deseo saber más de ti…-dijo ella.

Que paso con la mujer de la que me enamore…con la que compartía mis sueños…esa mujer tierna…-dijo Hans con dolor en su pecho.

Soy la misma pero mi prioridad ahora soy yo misma…la vida me ha enseñado lo que en verdad importa y lamento que las cosas sean así…pero es mejor para los dos Hans…-dijo Emma.

Sabes creí que eras la mujer de mi vida…pero ahora viéndote cómo has caído tan bajo…-antes de siquiera terminar la frase el pelinegro estaba en el suelo.

No te permito que insultes a Emma y será mejor que te largues…por qué no me detendré por defender a la mujer que amo…-dijo William en verdad molesto.

Vamos…desquitemos nuestro coraje…-contesto Hans mientras que le propinaba un golpe en el rostro.

Dios no…aquí no….grito Emma mientras que William le tomaba por las solapas del traje sacándole a la calle y tirándolo al suelo.

Maldito…-grito el pelinegro mientras limpiaba la sangre de su labio se levantó yéndose contra William terminaron cayendo al suelo y rodando en él, mientras los golpes iban para todos lados…

Emma estaba asustada, ella nunca quiso que esto pasara…-basta William…Hans…

Que pasa ustedes dos liándose como perros…-dijo Kelly mientras que el rubio se levantaba aventado al pelinegro.

Esto me lo pagaras…-dijo Hans.

Creo que su presencia no es requerida en la vida de mi hija…por que no se larga de una buena vez y la deja ser feliz…-dijo la pequeña mujer con todo el aplomo del mundo.

Hans miro a Emma quien estaba consolando a William el hombre que ahora estaba a su lado, miro a Kelly quien nunca lo había aceptado por lo mismo, pues ella sabía que él nunca le daría el hogar que la castaña merecía.

Me marcho de tu vida Emma…-la castaña lo miro como si fuera cualquier otra persona y la verdad es que le dolía en el alma esa indiferencia que ella tenía con el…habían sido 5 largos años juntos y ahora parecía que nunca hubieren compartido nada.

Te duele…-le pregunto Emma a William mientras que el solo se limitaba a sonreír.

No quería que te preocuparas así Emma pero creo que ese tipo merecía saber cuál es su lugar y respetar a la dama de un caballero…-Kelly los miro expectantes…sin duda ese chico era inglés.

Mama…yo quiero presentarte a William Jones…mi novio…

Disculpe señora las circunstancias en las que tenemos que conocernos…-dijo el rubio mientras le besaba la mano a la progenitora de su novia.

Es un placer conocer a un caballero como usted y que tenga la bondad de hacer respetar a mi hija…-dijo Kelly sonriente mientras que entraban a la casa.

Samantha estaba bebiendo un delicioso café que amablemente la chica del servicio había preparado…miro entrar a Hans todo revolcado…-pero que te paso hombre, parece que te revolcaste con un pitbull.

No es de tu incumbencia…-dijo el molesto de verdad mientras que la rubia se molestaba.

Si no es mi problema que te partan la crisma por que no sabes cuál es tu lugar en esta vida y sabes algo creo que lo mejor será que me marche para un hotel no tengo ganas de que te desquites conmigo porque tu ex mujer te mando por un caño…-dijo ella mientras se iba a la habitación.

No tengo ganas de liar con berrinches de niña mimada…no se en que pensaba cuando me metí contigo a la cama…-dijo el molesto por la tremenda estupidez que había cometido al dejar a Emma.

Te metiste a mi cama porque te creíste tan hombre como para olvidar con un revolcón a la mujer que amas…eres patético Hans…pero me da gusto ver que ella esta con un hombre que se mira en sus ojos amor…nos vemos…-sin más Samantha salió del departamento sin remordimiento de conciencia…lo que había empezado había terminado…

El que sigue…-dijo la rubia mientras subía al ascensor.

Hans se sintió más solo que un maldito perro…pero lo cierto es que debía de admitir que el solo la había cagado, tenía a su lado a la mujer de su vida y por el dinero la había perdido, lo peor es que había arrojado una moneda al viento y ahora el dinero estaba de su lado…pero el amor…se había esfumado como el viento.

Debía de entender que la había perdido y poder vivir con eso.

Kelly terminaba de preparar una bebida que le dio al rubio mientras que Emma se estaba vistiendo.

Cuéntame si eres ingles…-dijo Kelly mientras él se limpiaba la última mancha de sangre.

Mi padre es ingles…mi hermana y yo nacimos allá, nos mudamos aquí a Norteamérica muy pequeños, pero crecimos como él nos educó…-dijo el rubio algo que le encantaba a Kelly.

Por lo que miro has dormido en la casa…-el rubio de pronto se sintió avergonzado…-no me preocupa eso sé que Emma es una mujer responsable e independiente así la eduque…solo quisiera saber si tus intenciones son buenas con mi hija…

El rubio saco una cajita de su bolsillo…mientras que Kelly la tomaba y al abrirla se sorprendió de la belleza del anillo de compromiso…-me dejas sin palabras hijo.

La verdad es que creo que debo de esperar un tiempo por que recién me divorcie ella término con ese hombre y cree que todo es tan rápido como alucinante.

Solo quiero que le des el lugar que le corresponde como tu esposa y creo que lo harás de la mejor manera confió en la palabra de un hombre ingles…-dijo Kelly mientras el devolvía la cajita…

William quieres que vayamos a un médico…-pregunto Emma quien bajaba apresurada y temerosa.

No mi amor…solo fue una pelea de niños…-contesto el rubio…-tu cómo te sientes.

La verdad es que me puse demasiado nerviosa, nunca creí que esto sucediera…-dijo ella mientras el rubio la abrazaba…

Creo que el comprenderá que no estas más sola…-dijo el mientras Emma sabía que no estaba sin un hombre a su lada que además de amarla la defendería como lo había hecho William.

Tu rostro me parece como conocido…-dijo Kelly mientras que la castaña y el rubio solo reían…

Mama…por increíble que parezca William es el hermano mayor de mi amiga Grace…-Kelly se sorprendió por que ahora resultaba que su hija estaba emparentando con los Jones de Inglaterra una familia de abolengo…aunque él se había presentado simplemente no lo relaciono de manera lógica.

En serio…se conocieron por Grace en todo caso…-les cuestiono la madre de Emma.

Si y no…la verdad es que yo mire a Emma conduciendo el chevy de mi hermana lo primero que pensé fue que lo había vendido pero me comunique con mi cuñado y me dijo que no, total que seguí a Emma y después todo se fue dando…-dijo el rubio.

Ellos aún no saben que ustedes están juntos en todo caso…-dijo Kelly…

Así es…pero creo que trataremos de hacer todo más formal en cuanto Emma desee…-dijo el rubio.

Que te detiene hija…-le pregunto Kelly.

No lo sé…es solo que me sentía agobiada por la rapidez en que las cosas se dieron que pensé saldría algo mal y no deseaba salir herida de esto nuevamente…-contesto Emma con razón.

El miedo debe de existir cuando alguno de los dos no está implicado en una relación, pero creo que aquí no es así…-asumió la mujer madura.

Yo quisiera solo un poco más de tiempo para poder conocer a tu familia…un poco más…-pidió ella como un favor.

No te preocupes eso sucederá como tú quieras…-contesto el rubio mientras que Kelly sabía que al fin había encontrado su hija el hombre que la acompañaría el resto de su vida, lo cierto es que se sintió mucho más tranquila por ella.

William llego a su departamento mientras que se sentía de verdad contento, a pesar de liarse a golpes con ese tipo…la noche había sido fantástica…escucho la puerta abrirse y supo que era Hakim.

Por dios hasta que apareces…vaya hermano fuiste a la lucha libre…-pregunto el moreno.

Lo dices por mi morete…-contesto con cierto sarcasmo el rubio.

No que va por la ropa llena de tierra y esa sangre en tu saco…-contesto Hakim sonriente…

Un problemita con el ex de mi novia…pero todo se resolvió como esperaba…-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

Ah ya comprendo…-contesto Hakim pensando en una noche apasionada entre esos dos…

No comprendas lo que no te he dicho…-dijo William mientras se acostaba en el sillón.

Estuvo buena la pelea…como es el tipo eso…-pregunto el moreno con duda mientras que William recordó esa cara.

Claro…yo sabía que lo había mirado antes…él estaba en el restaurant…de hecho me miro con cara de malos amigos…ahhh…!...-Hakim le miro con duda.

De qué diablos hablas…-contesto el moreno.

Nada solo me entiendo yo…pero lo cierto es que fácil ese tipo le lleva varios años a Emma…de lo demás me pareció un tipejo ambicioso…la verdad no creo que sea bueno hablar de alguien que no quiero recordar…-contesto el rubio.

Te has llevado en todo caso el premio mayor amigo…-dijo Hakim sonriente.

Solo espero que Emma y yo podremos en verdad funcionar, le echare muchas ganas…-contesto sonriente el rubio.

Cómo te sientes hija…-pregunto Kelly.

La verdad es que al principio he sido bastante dura conmigo, porque sabes que toda relación debería de tener su tiempo…-dijo ella.

Cada persona es diferente…-contesto su madre entendiendo lo que ella quería decir…-yo no soy tu.

Mama…pero no se verá mal que tan poco tiempo que estemos juntos…él y yo…-la castaña se ruborizo.

No…tu padre y yo lo hicimos en un mes de conocernos…-soltó Kelly mientras que Emma se ruborizaba intensamente.

Madre…-dijo ella llevándose la mano al pecho…-no quiero saber eso de mi padre y tú.

Hay hija el amor es así y va de la mano con pasión…si uno de estos ingredientes muere simplemente no funciona es todo…además mi nietos serian preciosos…-contesto con una sonrisa sincera la mujer.

Mama…-dijo Emma avergonzada por los comentarios de su madre.

Sabes creo que debes de conocer a la familia Jones…tal vez sea más bienvenida tu presencia de William de lo que tu esperas.

Pero siento que traiciono a mi amiga…ella debería de ser la primera en saberlo…-contesto la castaña.

Díselo…así de fácil…-contesto Kelly, mientras que Emma analizaba la situación.

El lunes llego cargado de muchas emociones…por un lado Emma y William deseosos de besos caricias y demás arrumacos…pero en otro la soledad se hacía presente.

Te ves hermosa…creo que me darán celos de ver que mi novia va así al trabajo…-dijo William mientras que Emma sonreía.

No exageres son solo unos jeans…-contesto la castaña.

Si unos jeans, un top, un saco y unos tacones que te hacen ver fantásticamente atractiva ante cualquier hombre…como dices que se llama tu compañero de campaña…-pregunto el fingiendo celos.

Eres así de celoso y preguntón…-dijo ella sonriente mientras lo abrazaba.

La verdad es que nunca había sentido celos, pero ahora creo que los estoy viviendo, sin embargo confiare en ti…-dijo el sonriente.

Mientras se subían al coche y partían a la oficina de la castaña…se despidieron con un beso y quedo de pasar por ella a las 6.

Que tal Emma…te ves diferente…-dijo Justin mientras se saludaban.

Por qué…-pregunto ella mientras caminaban a hacia su oficina.

No lo sé tal vez un cambio de look…de novio…-ambos rieron por el comentario…

Creo que me viste con el…-contesto Emma.

Si el sábado los vi…si no me equivoco es William Jones…-dijo el castaño.

Si…de donde lo conoces…-pregunto Emma, porque parecía que últimamente todos se admiraban.

Digamos que su padre tiene una compañía inversionista algo así…están bien posicionados…-dijo Justin.

La verdad es que no creo que eso sea tan importante…solo no la pasamos bien…-contesto ella con ojos de amor.

Esto la verdad es que no me lo esperaba…solo dame algunos meses padre…-dijo William.

Para que…-contesto Richard.

He de confesarte que estoy saliendo con una mujer y la verdad es que me interesa mucho…creo que estoy por pedirle que sea mi esposa…-afirmo el rubio ante la sorpresa de su progenitor.

Hijo te acabas de divorciar y ahora me estás diciendo que otra vez te casaras…no comprendo por qué tanta urgencia…-contesto Richard.

La urgencia radica en que me siento correspondido y ella es una dama que vale la pena…-contesto William.

Cuando es que la llevaras a la casa para que tu mama la conozca…-pregunto Richard.

Espero pronto padre…-confirmo el rubio mientras sonreía, su padre no podía negar que el chico estaba enamorado solo esperaba que fuera de la mujer indicada.

La castaña llego a casa en compañía del rubio y entraron a su casa…-Emma tengo algo que decirte y la verdad espero lo analices y consideres lo que te mencionare.

Creo que con esas palabras me previenes de algo que tal vez no me guste…-confirmo ella.

Mira sé que tenemos muy poco tiempo de conocernos, pasamos por relaciones largas y desgastantes, tu una separación yo un divorcio…pero la verdad es que siento que eres la mujer indicada para mi…-dijo el mientras le tomaba de la mano.

Emma esperaba que lo que dijera no le fuera a doler mucho presentía algo…- yo te dije que nuestros negocios requerían de atención en Londres y pues creo que ha llegado el día que debo de decidir qué hacer.

Te marcharas…-contesto ella con temor.

Sin ti no…-dijo el rubio ante la sorpresa de Emma…

Creo que han sido demasiadas cosas este fin de semana…-afirmo la castaña.

Lo sé y no pienso presionarte Emma, pero necesito que pienses bien esto que te digo, yo te amo y no hace nada sin que tú estés a mi lado.-contesto William.

Siento miedo y me siento culpable de que todo esto suceda como si fuera un sueño que tarde o temprano tendré que despertar…-dijo Emma con temor.

Esperare lo que sea necesario para que te sientas segura de responderme Emma…-dijo él.

Sería injusto y no creo que tarde demasiado para hacer lo que mi corazón y mi alma me dicen…creo que aceptare antes de tiempo…-dijo ella con una bella sonrisa.

Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo…-contesto el rubio mientras se unían en un beso…

El timbre de la puerta sonó y eso los hizo separarse…-esperabas a alguien…-pregunto el rubio.

No…-contesto ella mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y miraba por el ojillo…-es Grace…-dijo nerviosa.

Que te parece si me escondo…-dijo el mientras Emma se sentía culpable…si pero solo por unos segundos…creo que le diré quien es el hombre que me hizo amar…

La puerta volvió a sonar y Emma abrió…-por dios amiga pensé que no estabas…

Perdón estaba en el baño…-contesto la castaña…-pero pasa como va ese embarazo..

Tía…-dijo Colín mientras la abrazaba.

Como está el guapo Colín…-contesto la castaña mientras lo cargaba en brazos.

Bien…tienes galletas de esas que me gustan…-dijo el chiquillo contento.

Si…pasen…-Grace tomo asiento y el pequeño Colín a su lado mientras Emma traía las galletas.

Como te ha ido en el trabajo amiga…-

Bien…toma hijo…la verdad es que Justin es un jefe bastante agradable…-contesto ella.

No se cómo decirte esto amiga pero Hans ya regreso lo mire ayer en el centro comercial…-dijo Grace.

Lo se…vino a verme y se lio a golpes con mi novio…-dijo la castaña ante la cara de asombro de la rubia, pues ella no había admitido tener a nadie a su lado.

Me dejas con la boca abierta…novio…alabado sea el señor…-dijo Grace con las manos hacia el cielo mientras colín la imitaba.

Por qué haces eso…-dijo Emma sonriente.

La verdad es que te habías tardado, eres una persona muy especial y que quiero mucho siempre le pedí a dios que te mandara a una persona que te diera lo que mereces…-contesto Grace mientras que William se acercaba a ellas.

Hola como estas hermana…-dijo el rubio ante la cara de asombro de la Grace.


	9. POR SIEMPRE TUYO ES

**CAPITULO 9**

**POR SIEMPRE TUYO ES**

Grace miro como la mano de su hermano estaba sobre el hombro de su mejor amiga…la verdad es que de toda la gente que podría esperar ver ese día su hermano definitivamente no era.

Tío…-grito colín mientras corría a sus brazos…

Como estás campeón…veo que te gustan las galletas de tu tía Emma…a mí también me encantan…-contesto William ante la sonrisa del rubio.

Si son sabrosas...-contesto el pequeño mientras el rubio lo depositaba en el suelo y este corría al jardín ante la cara seria de Grace.

Emma se sintió un poco mal…-Esto sí que merece una ovación de pie amiga…ahora seremos cuñadas…-grito Grace levándose para unirse con la castaña en un abrazo.

Jamás lo imagine…de todos los hombres del mundo verte al lado de William…que cabezota la mía ni siquiera planeado hubiéremos emparentado…que alegría William esta mujer déjame decirte que si te la recomiendo…-dijo feliz la rubia mientras tomaba asiento.

Todos rieron por ese comentario que venía de corazón…-cuéntame cómo fue que paso…-dijo la rubia mientras su hermano le contaba la historia.

Dios…que pequeño es el mundo…me da mucha alegría amiga que este sea el hombre del que estés enamorada no es por echarle flores pero es un buen tipo…-contesto Grace.

Tío…mira…-grito colín mientras el rubio las dejaba solas un momento.

Porque siento que hay algo de culpa en ti Emma…-dijo Grace.

La verdad es que me conoces muy bien amiga…no sé si esto sea un sueño…-la rubia se acercó a ella y la pellizco.

Ouch!...-dijo Emma mientras se sobaba el brazo.

No es un sueño y no acepto remordimiento de conciencia es mi hermano…creo que mejor hombre e ideal para ti no podrías encontrar…se le mira el amor por todos lados…se feliz Emma que te lo mereces…-dijo Grace.

La castaña se limitó a mirar a su amiga y después a William…todo dependía de arriesgarse y la verdad es que el tiempo no perdona…

Hacia 5 años de esto…

Deja ahí te lo he dicho más de una vez Billy…-dijo Emma mientras que el pequeño rubio sonreía y corría a los brazos de su papa.

Hola como esta mi campeón…cariño…-Emma se levantó con cuidado mientras se unía en un beso con el rubio.

Y cómo va la bebe…-dijo el rubio mientras le acariciaba a la recién nacida Evelyn.

Bien, pero parece que Billy ahora tiene más energía que nunca…-dijo Emma mientras se sentaba para seguir dándole de comer a la pequeña rubiecita.

Como estuvo tu día con los niños…-pregunto William mientras Emma sonreía.

Cansado, creo que Billy esta celoso siempre trata de llamar mi atención pero de pronto se pone demasiado travieso y ahora que mi mama tuvo que ir a América parece que se ha desatado…trato de tenerle paciencia cariño pero míralo…-dijo Emma cansada de su tormento rubio.

El pequeño de 4 años corría de un lado a otro sonriente mientras acarreaba cubos para crear algo…la verdad es que si todo el día estaba así sería realmente agotador…

Y tu día como estuvo cariño…-pregunto Emma mientras que Evelyn repetía.

Bien…creo que todo marcha a la perfección con la compañía, solo que ahora Hakim parece más ansioso de regresar a Norteamérica que nunca…-dijo el rubio mientras abrazaba a su nueva bebe.

Apenas la semana pasada fue no es verdad…-dijo Emma mientras se levantaba e iba por una jarra de agua.

Si…creo que tiene alguna noviecita tal vez ya le llegó la hora de querer tener una familia como la mía…que bonita la niña de papi…-decía el rubio haciéndole cariñitos a su bebe.

Emma solo sonrió, lo cierto es que sabía por Grace que su cuñada Vivian estaba saliendo con el moreno pero como aún era joven seguramente el rubio daría el grito en el cielo.

Por cierto Emma no te dijo Grace si vendría el siguiente mes…-pregunto William.

No mi cielo…no me dijo nada, es por el traslado de Christian…-

Si…la verdad es que ya me sentiré más tranquilo cuando mi hermana te haga compañía para cuando tenga que viajar…-dijo de manera exagerada William, pues Kelly se había mudado con ellos a la inmensa mansión que poseían los Jones para estar al lado de su hija y sus nietos.

La verdad es que creo que exageras además casi siempre llegas temprano y cuando sales de viaje lo haces de manera tan rápida que ni cuenta de me doy para disfrutarlo…-menciono la castaña mientras se reía.

Oye se supone que como mi esposa deberías de no disfrutar cuando deba viajar…más bien sentirte triste sin mi…-contesto Will.

Por dios parece que haces un drama…Billy no…suéltalo…-el florero cayó al suelo tronando estridentemente, el pequeño abrió enormemente los ojos azules como su abuela y se soltó a llorar.

Te lo dije…-menciono la castaña mientras la chica de servicio llegaba para recoger el tiradero…Billy se sentó al lado de su padre para que lo consolara.

Debes de obedecer a tu mama Billy sino otra vez se caerá algo…-dijo con voz firme William mientras que la castaña se sentía una mala madre.

Ve a tu cuarto cariño a jugar con tus carros…-dijo Emma...

Señora llevo a Evelyn a recostar…-pregunto letizia la chica que le ayudaba.

Si por favor…-contesto ella mientras que Will se la entregaba y Billy se marchaba para entretenerse en sus juguetes.

Quieres agua cariño…-pregunto Emma mientras que el rubio se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba cariñosamente…

Sabes que tengo a la esposa más hermosa del mundo…-dijo melosamente el rubio.

No…pero ahora lo se…-contesto ella sonriente mientras se unían en un beso apasionado…

Uhh…estas más rellena…-dijo el mientras ambos miraban los pechos rebosantes de leche…

Ni que lo digas…ahora si me siento como una nodriza…-dijo ella sonriente mientras que William la besaba nuevamente y la verdad es que no le costaba nada de trabajo la amaba de manera irracional para él era la mujer perfecta.

Tenemos una cena en un par de días…podrás al fin acompañarme…-pregunto el rubio.

Si…creo que si…solo tendremos que dejar a los niños solos…-contesto ella ya que últimamente se dedicaba solo a sus pequeños tres hijos y la verdad es que le fascinaba.

Como estará mi pequeño mateo…no le he visto…-le cuestiono el rubio.

Dormido, sabes que él duerme todo el día…-y como no con 3 años se es aún un bebe.

Te sientes contenta por esta vida llena de travesuras, pañales, lactancia, gritos y niños corriendo por casa…-le pregunto el rubio.

Si…y me siento más contenta porque los tres son testigos de mi amor por ti…-dijo ella sonriente.

Te siento más delgada…-dijo William con sus manos sobre la cintura de su esposa.

Creo que con la lactancia estoy recuperando más rápido la figura William…-contesto ella.

Y qué tal si tú y yo…pues…no se…nos damos unos cuantos besitos…-dijo el rubio mientras ella sonreía, le gustaba acceder siempre a sus peticiones sexuales la verdad es que era un esposo maravilloso, un padre excelente y un amante magnifico.

Parece que todo mundo se está mudando a Londres…-menciono Aurelia.

Y no me dirás que deseas irte a vivir allá…-dijo Richard mientras que su esposa le abrazaba.

Tal vez una temporadita…-contesto ella tratando de convencerle.

Lo pensaremos…lo pensaremos te lo prometo, pero ahora si quiero que me digas que es eso de lo que debo enterarme…-dijo el rubio mientras Aurelia se ponía nerviosa…

No se cómo decirte esto querido, pero sé que tú eres un hombre de lo más racional e inteligente…además lo chicos ya están más grandes y…- dime lo que tienes que decir.

Hakim y Vivian están saliendo, la cuestión es que él quiere formalizar la relación y pedir a nuestra hija en matrimonio…-dijo Aurelia de manera tan rápida que Richard se quedó callado mientras que procesaba toda la información.

Me siento tan nerviosa…-decía Vivian mientras que Grace solo la miraba con pena, pues su padre con ellas era bastante celoso y posesivo, pero ahora más cuando Hakim le llevaba 13 años.

Hermana espero que mi madre le pueda hacer comprender tu situación…pero de verdad tu estas segura…-dijo la rubia pues hacia muy poco tiempo que estaban como novios…escasos meses.

Lo estoy hermana…así como William de Emma…así de seguros estamos…-dijo ella mientras que miraba a su padre bajar por la escaleras.

Cuando vendrá ese Hakim traidor para hablar conmigo…-dijo Richard seriamente pero dejando una pequeña esperanza.

Mañana padre…-dijo Vivian.

De mis dos hijas tu siempre has sido la más problemática, entrometida y gritona…quisiera saber qué fue lo que le ha gustado a un hombre como Hakim de ti…-menciono Richard con brutalidad mientras que Arthur se mantenía a la expectativa.

Tengo muchas cualidades padre…-dijo Vivian tratando de defenderse algo que estreso a todos, pues regularmente ella era la que siempre tenía encontronazos con su progenitor.

Lo se eres mi hija y muy parecida a mi hermana Clarise…-dijo el rubio mientras que Aurelia esperaba algún otro encontronazo…-mañana a las 11 en mi oficina.

Si padre…-contesto Vivian con emoción…mientras que Richard salía de la mansión.

Grace y Arthur respiraron aliviados…-es un traidor y creo que no solo a mi padre no le gusta la idea querida hermana, ya veremos la reacción de William.

Confió en que Emma sepa controlarlo…mama…-grito la rubia contenta mientras que se unían en un abrazo.

Emma coloco a la pequeña Evelyn en el portabebés mientras Letizia subió a Mateo en la carreola junto con el activo Billy.

Salieron del estacionamiento en busca de algunos zapatos para los pequeños y un vestido para Emma.

Mateo y Billy estaban bastante tranquilitos hasta parecían unos ángeles, incluso era algo sorprendente para ella, pues casi siempre se la pasaban peleando, en cierto tiempo se lamentó que hubieren nacido tan juntos con tan solo un año de diferencia, pero lo cierto es que había sido Mateo una noche llena de pasión desenfrenada…

Así decía William por eso es que era tan parecido a Emma…-Mami…

Que paso Billy…quedamos en que te portarías bien e iríamos a los juegos…-dijo la castaña mientras el rubio permanecía tranquilo.

Estuvieron viendo algunas tiendas y todo parecía bien…los chicos se habían comportado a la altura y ahora justo les tocaba ser recompensados…

Billy estaba junto con Letizia en los juegos, mateo aun necesitaba de un biberón al día para poder quedarse dormido, tal vez ya era tiempo de dejarlo pero lo cierto es que ella no quería ser tan dura en ese aspecto…

De pronto se sintió observada y frente a ella…-Hans…-de cierta manera se había sorprendió pues hacía varios años que no se miraban…él se acercó…

Emma…tenía muchos años que no te veía…-dijo el pelinegro mientras que ella solo sonreía.

La verdad es que ha pasado mucho tiempo…-contesto ella mientras el pelinegro miraba las dos carriolas a su costado.

Como has estado…-le pregunto siempre con esa familiaridad.

Bien y tú que tal…vives en Londres…-le pregunto Emma.

No…estoy de paso…-dijo el mientras que Mateo se movió inquieto y ella le calmo con un beso en la frente.

Es tan parecido a ti…-dijo el con un dejo de nostalgia.

Gracias…-contesto ella mientras lo depositaba en la carreola.

Vives aquí he de suponer…-dijo el mientras debía de ver lo que tal vez hubiera sido su familia.

Si…hace varios años me mude por los negocios de mi esposo…-contesto la castaña.

Me da gusto que estés bien y ahora tengas lo que siempre mereciste…-dijo el al ver en su dedo anular dos argollas preciosas, una de compromiso y otra de matrimonio.

Espero que tu también tengas lo que deseabas Hans…-dijo ella.

Tengo lo que merezco…-contesto el mientras que la castaña no miraba en el esa felicidad que cada día en sus ojos se reflejaba.

Mama…quien es…-pregunto Bill tan parecido a William y con la voluntad de Vivian.

Un amigo…-dijo Emma mientras que el pequeño lo miraba con recelo.

Es igual a su padre…-dijo seriamente Hans mientras que el pequeño ni siquiera se animó a sonreír se paró al lado de la carriola de su hermanita…

Si…mis hijos son idénticos a su padre…bueno solo mateo nació con el color de mi cabello…-contesto ella mientras se levantaba era hora de marcharse a casa.

Ha sido un gusto verte nuevamente Emma…creo que tuve la fortuna de conocerte y la verdad es que siempre pensare en ti como la gran mujer que eres…se feliz…-dijo el con su inexpresivo rostro mientras acariciaba la mejilla del pequeño mateo que dormía plácidamente, miro en el ese hijo que Emma deseo darle.

Señora está bien…-dijo Letizia al verle sorprendida.

Si…si estoy bien…vámonos a casa ha sido un día agotador…-contesto ella mientras caminaban hacia el vehículo…

Manejo como fantasma…sus pensamientos iban y venían hacia Hans…le miro casi igual pero algo en sus ojos era sumamente triste…soledad era eso seguramente y se sintió mal por el…

William había notado rara a Emma…demasiado callada para ser normal y su hijo le había dicho de un señol extraño…estaban por acostarse y la verdad es que ese camisón que le había regalado de cumpleaños de seda como su piel le quedaba precioso…mostraba sus curvas perfectas y su piel blanca.

Que te pasa Emma estas demasiado rara…te sientes mal…-dijo el rubio.

Me siento como mal…-dijo ella.

Por qué…-

Hoy me encontré a Hans…-dijo ella mientras que William se sintió un tanto inquieto, pues desde que se habían liado a golpes jamás supo de él.

Y sentiste algo…-pregunto con temor el rubio.

No…para nada…solo que le mire tan solo que me dio como pesar con él, la verdad es que me di cuenta de lo dichosa que soy con mi esposo y mis hijos…-dijo Emma mientras el rubio se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba.

Sabes que te amo Emma y amo a mis hijos verdad…-contesto William mientras ella miraba esos ojos verdes que amaba.

Si lo sé y lo cierto es que me siento contenta por haber tomado esa decisión que al principio todos incluida yo creí precipitada pero ahora ha sido lo mejor que pudiera haber decidido hacer…te amo William…-dijo ella mientras se unían en un beso.

Hans tomo el avión a Alemania donde ahora viviría con la nueva empresa que había fundado, recordó las noches con Emma, los amaneceres y su sonrisa…eso era lo más hermoso…pero ahora él debía mirar al frente…se limitó a sonreír…

Dios me siento tan nerviosa…-dijo Vivian mientras Grace le acomodaba el velo.

Te ves perfecta hermanita…deja de moverte tanto que arruinaras el velo…-dijo Grace…

Como estoy Emma…-pregunto nerviosa la rubia mientras que la castaña solo sonreía.

Te ves preciosa…-dijo la castaña.

Será que ahora si podremos ser amigos como antes…-dijo Hakim mientras que William le acomodaba el moño a Billy y cargaba a Mateo.

Nunca me imaginé que mi mejor amigo terminaría casándose con mi hermana menor…siento que te has pasado de confianzudo…-contesto el rubio.

Por dios hermano tu esposa es la mejor amiga de tu hermana…-dijo el tratando de sonar congruente.

Si pero no le llevo 13 años…-dijo el rubio.

Bueno es solo cuestión de ampliación hermano…-William lo miro con seriedad.

Solo quiero que con ella te comportes como el caballero que solías ser…si no creo que te moleremos a golpes…-dijo de manera amenazante mientras Arthur ponía su mano en su hombro.

La ceremonia fue hermosa y tranquila…todo había salido perfecto…incluso los niños se habían comportado a la altura.

Abuelita mira…-dijo Billy mientras Kelly se levantaba e iba con él y mateo de la mano.

Que te parece si bailamos…-dijo William mientras Emma sonreía.

Si…-la castaña estaba preciosa con un vestido azul cielo…

Te he dicho que te ves hermosa el día de hoy…-dijo el rubio mientras que reía.

No…pero creo que ahora me siento contenta…ya aceptas a Hakim como cuñado…-pregunto Emma.

Digamos que estoy haciéndome a la idea, aunque para serte sincero siento lastima por el…-

Por qué lo dices cariño…-le cuestiono la castaña.

Porque mi hermana es la mujer más desesperante del mundo…-dijo el rubio mientras ambos reían…

De quien es el corazón que no cabe en tu pecho…-pregunto William mientras le sonreía de manera encantadora.

Por siempre tuyo es…-contesto Emma mientras se daban un beso...el rubio la hizo girar un par de veces y a ritmo de vals reafirmaron que su amor era para siempre.

Ahora el pasado se quedaba atrás dándole paso a un maravilloso presente y un estupendo futuro.

**Fin.**


End file.
